The Mystery of Konoha
by BladedWithEbony
Summary: Soemone has tried to destroy Konoha...and an evil shadow lurks around an old legend of horror and blood thirsty creatures...can Konoha's new ally bring up her courage to kill Orochimaru and his new partner to save the village? Let the blood spill begin...
1. The Mystery

The Traitor of Konoha…

The Mystery of Konoha…

Part 1

It was a peaceful day for Naruto as he looked out the window of his apartment. He already had breakfast, but there were no missions for him lately, so he watched the children play a game of catch on the streets below him.

**Sigh. I wish I had something to do today**, Naruto thought to himself.

Suddenly he realized something. He had not seen Tsunade in a few days. He didn't know why…

**Why do I feel as though something happened to Granny Tsunade?** Naruto thought.

As he ran down the stairs out into the street, he bumped into Sakura, who was carrying groceries that she had just bought.

"Oh, hi Naruto-kun. You're in a rush today. What's on your mind?" Sakura asked a very nervous-looking Naruto.

"Well, I just thought. I haven't seen Granny Tsunade for awhile. Do you know where she is?" Naruto asked.

"No actually I haven't seen her myself lately either," Sakura replied. "Maybe we should go look for her."

"That's what I was just thinking Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. "Let's hurry. Maybe something happened to her…"

"If she was going somewhere she would have informed us or at least had someone inform us for her. And she usually doesn't go anywhere outside the village," said Sakura.

**That's true. I've never seen her outside the village since she became Hokage…** Naruto thought.

"Hmm… maybe we should ask Kakashi sensei. He should know something.

He's always helping her with stuff and gets tons of S-ranked missions from her," said Naruto.

"Wait. I heard he was in the hospital," Sakura mentioned.

"WHAT?" Naruto asked furiously. "What do you mean he's in the hospital? He hasn't gone on any missions lately. How could he get injured?"

"I don't really know myself. I just heard something about a mission and they wanted Kakashi sensei to go on it but he was in the hospital… and that's all I heard," Sakura admitted.

"Well then what about Shizune-neechan? She's always around Granny Tsunade," Naruto suggested.

"Actually I haven't seen her around either much lately…" Sakura said with disappointment.

**What the hell is going on? Kakashi sensei is in the hospital for no reason that I know of, Granny Tsunade and Shizune-neechan are missing…I've got to get to the bottom of this **Naruto thought to himself.

"Well, I need to take these groceries to Hokage-sama's mansion. She needs the ingredients for her medical research," Sakura said.

"If she's been missing for a days, how did you know she needed them?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about? She was at the Hokage's mansion yesterday training me in medical Nin-jutsu," Sakura stated with a look of confusion on her face.

"Huh? I haven't seen her in days. I even went to the mansion to try to get her to give me missions but her and Shizune-neechan weren't there!" Naruto practically shouted.

"Naruto, that's silly. You came barging in yesterday and almost asked for a mission but… hey. What exactly happened anyway?"

"Huh? I barged in and there was no one there!" Naruto argued.

"No… you barged in and said 'Granny Tsunade! Please I want to go on a mis…and then you looked shocked…but your eyes were closed…were you sleepwalking?" Sakura asked giggling a little.

"No…and my eyes were wide open…what's going on?" Naruto began to get anxious.

"Well, tell me your end of the story Naruto," Sakura suggested.

"Ok," Naruto agreed.

**Flashback:**

**Wow. Tsunade hasn't called me for anything in awhile. I wonder if she forgot about me. No she would never do that** Naruto thought while looking out the window.

**But suddenly, even with the hot summer air circling around him, Naruto felt a slight cool breeze. That breeze reminded him suddenly of everything that has happened. From when he was just in the Academy to now as a Chuunin.**

**What was that?? **Naruto whispered to himself.

**Naruto looked at where the breeze had come from. It came from the Hokage's mansion.**

**Why would there be a cool breeze coming from Granny Tsunades' mansion?** Naruto said aloud.

**So Naruto decided that maybe he could drag some missions out of the Hokage-sama. And at the same time try to find the cause of the breeze. But he had an excuse if anyone asked him.**

**Naruto ran down the hall and burst into the Hokage-sama's room.**

"**Granny Tsunade! I want a mis…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he saw that no one was in the room.**

"**Hmm. She must be training with Sakura-chan," Naruto decided.**

**He still was curious about that breeze… but thought it was not good to go peeking in rooms that Granny Tsunade would not want him to go into.**

**So he went back to his apartment and laid down on his bed, his mind full of questions. Then he looked out the window thinking about where Tsunade and Shizune-neechan were, but mostly, about that breeze…**

**Flashback ends**

Naruto told this to Sakura.

"Maybe it was a different day. What day did you go?" she asked.

"3 days ago," Naruto replied

"That was the same day," Sakura said, still looking very confused. "I last saw her yesterday. That's when she asked me to go out and buy these things."

"I haven't seen them for five days," Naruto said, starting to look a little worried.

"No… you barged in to her room wanting a mission. I know that because I was there!" Sakura tried to explain to him.

"But no one was in the room. I went in exactly at 10:00," Naruto stated.

"That's the exact moment you burst into the room, but you just stood there in shock not answering us. And then you left for no reason," Sakura said.

**This just keeps getting weirder and weirder** Naruto thought.

"Shock? From what? Well when I came in the room I was a bit shocked because she is usually there if I cannot find her anywhere else… so yeah I was shocked. And then I left like you said," Naruto was looking more worried by the moment.

"This is very strange…wait. Could it be?" Sakura started.

"Could what be Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked looking very puzzled.

"No way. How would they…"

"Sakura-chan, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked now very confused from what she had been saying.

"Naruto…we're…" Sakura stammered quietly.

"What? Tell me!" Naruto shouted annoyed by not being told what's going on.

"We're in a…Gen-jutsu," Sakura finally said.

"WHAT? HOW?"

"I don't know Naruto-kun. But that breeze you said you felt was a Gen-jutsu. You've been under it for five days and I've been under it since this morning," Sakura said.

She was going to be very sorry she mentioned that.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY DIDN'T YOU NOTICE? USUALLY YOU'RE GREAT WITH GEN-JUTSU! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??" Naruto was now outraged at the fact he had been tricked.

"Naruto calm down. Just release it," Sakura said.

"Oh yeah. Release!" Naruto said as he made the seal of the horse and tiger.

"Release," Sakura said copying Naruto's movements.

But nothing happened.

"Did it work? Everything looks the same," Naruto said looking around for some sign that it had worked.

"I don't think it worked Naruto. Do you think the whole village is caught in it? If so…" Sakura began to look pale at the thought of what could happen if the entire village was caught under Gen-jutsu.

"No…I will never let anything like that happen!" Naruto said fiercely.

**That's Naruto. Always thinking positive** Sakura thought.

"How do we get out of it?" Naruto asked Sakura.

But just as he asked, the sky began to turn cloudy. Thunder clapped and lightning flashed. A lightning bolt almost zapped Naruto. It scared the hell out of him. He ran up on top of a pole clinging to it.

**Is this part of the Gen-jutsu? Wait…** Sakura thought.

Sakura made the sign of the horse and tiger. "Release," said Sakura.

The clouds disappeared just as a bolt of lightning was about to strike her. Naruto was still clinging to the pole looking more scared then ever. She knew he hadn't released the jutsu, so that's why he was still clinging and dodging the lightning.

**How could I release that one? Are we still in the Gen-jutsu? gasp I know now! **Sakura thought to herself with a smile.

"Naruto it's just a normal Gen-jutsu. Release it!" Sakura shouted to a very scared looking Naruto atop a pole.

"But it didn't work last time!" Naruto hesitated, still dodging the lightning that only he could see now.

"I know, but try it! I think I know how it works sort of," Sakura shouted.

And then he noticed that Sakura wasn't affected by the lightning that flashed around her. He thought she was either crazy or that she had released the Gen-jutsu. He seconded both.

"O-ok…" Naruto stammered as he once again made the sign of the horse and tiger.

"Release," He muttered.

The clouds went away. The lightning no longer flashed. Naruto slid down the pole wobbling a bit.

"Why did it work this time?" Naruto asked still a little scared of the lightning that almost made BBQ out of him.

"That storm was a side Gen-jutsu. We can escape those, but not the entire one," Sakura explained.

"Oh. Wait. WHAT?" Naruto said extremely mad now.

Suddenly, Naruto felt weightless. He looked below him. The ground was gone. Instead, he saw a huge black hole. Sakura was trying desperately to make the hand signs to release the jutsu. Naruto tried to pull himself out of the black hole, but it was no use. It just kept sucking them both into it. Finally Naruto could no longer see Sakura. He thought she had been sucked fully into the black hole. But then, he felt a hand tugging on him. He looked up to see Sakura pulling him out of the black hole. Finally she did it and Naruto released the Gen-jutsu.

When Naruto could feel himself, he was wet.

"Huh?" Naruto asked then he looked behind him. The black hole was really just a lake. And being unconscious he couldn't swim, so it made it seem like a black hole.

"How did you release it?" Naruto asked gasping for air.

"I don't really know actually…" Sakura stammered.

**Flashback**

**Gasp! I'll never get out of this** Sakura thought.

**She looked over at where Naruto was. He was trying to swim through it but was loosing energy, as though the black hole sucked away his chakra. She could see no way out of this one.**

**But then… Sakura saw some kind of light behind her. She turned around to see some creature she had never seen before…**

**Supposedly a wolf with silver eagle wings that spread about thirty feet across. It had a tail with spikes on the end that swung around it. It had teeth that were about a foot long each with two longer front fangs and its claws curved outward, making her think of it as a predator. Its fur gleamed with a silver shine, as though it was an angel itself. It had a necklace like the Hokage's but it was six sided and shone in seven different colors. It was made with a stone that she had never seen before.**

**The huge wolf grasped its jaws around the back of Sakura's shirt and began to fly up, pulling Sakura out of the black hole. The wolf put her on the ground away from the black hole.**

"**Thank you whoever, or whatever you are," Sakura thanked the wolf.**

**But the wolf had vanished. Sakura released the Gen-jutsu and ran to help Naruto.**

**Flashback Ends**

"A flying wolf? There's no such thing," said Naruto. "It must've been part of the Gen-jutsu."

"But if it was, wouldn't it have tried to hurt us? The person who is controlling this Gen-jutsu wants us out of the picture. So why would he make a wolf to save me?" Sakura said.

"Hmm…you do have a point," Naruto said. "How will we get out of this Gen-jutsu?"

"We have wait and hope that someone will find the real us wherever we are and wake us up before we get ourselves killed by these side Gen-jutsu," Sakura said with a sigh.

"And what do we do until then?" Naruto asked looking for a pretty good answer.

"We'll have to try to wake ourselves up," Sakura said.

Then she looked at Naruto with her emerald eyes which spelled pain when they were like that.

"Sakura-chan, why are you staring at me like that?" Naruto asked taking a few steps back.

Sakura reached into her weapon pouch and grabbed a kunai. She held on tight to it and began to charge at Naruto, with the kunai pointing strait at him.

"SAKURA-CHAN HAVE YOU GONE MAD?? AAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!" Naruto screamed and ran like hell for his life.

"Naruto remember how during the Chuunin Exams we fought Orochimaru and he used a kind of torture Gen-jutsu?" Sakura asked following him.

"No, remember I was in the belly of that damn snake!" Naruto stated, still running for his life.

"Oh yeah. Well then I'll tell you about it," Sakura said, throwing the kunai at Naruto.

"I'd be able to listen more if you stopped trying to kill me for no reason!" Naruto said, dodging her attack.

"Alright," Sakura said, as she skidded to a stop. They were both on top of the Academy now.

Naruto a couple yards away stopped too but stayed where he was.

"Why the hell were you trying to kill me Sakura-chan??" Naruto asked still very scared that she may pull a surprise attack from somewhere if he was not careful.

"I wasn't. I was trying to do what Sasuke did during the fight with Orochimaru at the Chuunin Exams. He and I were caught in a jutsu that Orochimaru had used to immobilize us and Sasuke got both me and him out of it by stabbing himself in the leg with a kunai. He overcame the fear of the jutsu with the pain he felt with that wound," Sakura explained.

The whole time Naruto stared at her with his eyes as big a dinner plates.

"Wow. I knew Sasuke was emo but I never thought he'd go that far," Naruto joked.

At that comment he received a smack upside the head and a very angry looking Sakura looking down on him, her eyes burning like she had let out her true inner Sakura.

"Hey! I was just joking!" Naruto said, trying to get back on her good side.

"Humph. Anyway that's what I was trying to do you baka," Sakura said still pissed off at Naruto.

"You could've just told me before and if I believed you then I could've done it myself. AND IM NOT A BAKA!!" Naruto shouted.

"Right…"Sakura said sarcastically.

"But this could be a different jutsu. If we both try that, we may just end up being injured and you would have to use chakra to heal yourself," Naruto added.

"What about you? You don't know healing jutsu," Sakura noted.

"Ah, there's many thing you do not know about me Sakura-chan. One of them is that I know healing techniques," Naruto stated boldly.

This comment also received a smack upside the head of poor Naruto.

"Hey! What did I do now?" Naruto asked rubbing his head where Sakura had hit him with her fits of fury.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL US?? THAT COULD HAVE BEEN HELPFUL A WHILE AGO!" Sakura screeched so loud that Naruto had to cover his ears.

**God is she loud sometimes. I'm glad she went with Sasuke and I'm with Hinata… **Naruto said to himself.

"Anyway, we can only hope it works. And if not we both can heal ourselves," Sakura said pulling out another Kunai.

Naruto did the same.

"On three," Naruto said raising his kunai.

"One"

"Two"

"Three!" They both stabbed their legs with the kunai.

"Ouch, shit this hurts. Please work," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

He could see that Sakura was in pain too.

They both opened their eyes. They were still in the leave village but instead of them being on the Academy rooftop, they were in the forest outside the main gate. Apparently, this jutsu allowed them to move in the real world without knowing it. In saying that, Naruto and Sakura felt struggling pain in their legs. Just as they did in the Gen-jutsu world, they had stabbed themselves with their kunai.

Sakura didn't want to hurt herself too badly, so she hadn't pushed down so hard, and only a trickle of blood showed. But Naruto wanted to get out of this jutsu and had stabbed himself hard. His whole leg had been cut and his leg was covered in blood. Naruto looked at this and winced. He pulled the kunai out of his leg, resulting in more pain and more blood to flow. Immediately he started to heal himself. Sakura had already healed her leg and saw Naruto's struggle. She went over and her hands turned green as she began to help Naruto heal his leg.

"Thanks," Naruto thanked her.

"You really cut it deep. Maybe we should go to the hospital to have Tsunade look at it," Sakura suggested looking a bit worried at the deep wound in Naruto's leg.

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot about Granny Tsunade," Naruto said trying to get up. "Ouch!" Naruto said and fell to one knee wincing in pain.

"That wound will hurt for awhile. Here let me help," Sakura said as she helped Naruto up and put Naruto's arm over her neck to help push him upward so he could limp.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Naruto said blushing a bit.

Seeing Naruto blush at the sight that Sakura was carrying him almost resulted in a smack upside the head for the third time today, but then she remembered the condition he was in and needed medical attention and fast.

"Quick, lets get you to the hospital," Sakura said, half dragging Naruto toward the main gate.

As they approached the entrance to Konoha, the guards at the gate greeted them but seeing Naruto wounded came to help. They both carried Naruto to the hospital so Tsunade could look over him.

They placed Naruto in a hospital room with an open window. Immediately Tsunade came into the room hearing about what had happened. Sakura sat in a chair beside Naruto. Sakura explained about the Gen-jutsu and what they had to do to get out of it.

"What? A Gen-jutsu? How? Who would have done it?" Tsunade started asking.

"That's what I'm wondering," Naruto said slowly trying to sit up.

"Lay down. Pushing your self will only make it worse," Tsunade protested.

Usually Naruto was one to bicker with Tsunade about just about everything, but this time he didn't say anything. He just nodded in agreement and laid back down. This surprised Sakura for she always knew that Naruto would want to argue with her for any reason. Did he know something she didn't?

Tsunade looked over the wound and her hands began to turn green as she healed Naruto's wound more. Soon as it was almost gone, something, not blood, but a red substance began to creep out. Immediately Tsunade stopped healing him and stepped back.

It was the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra. In an instant, it sealed the wound completely. The only way you could tell it had been cut was seeing the slash mark on his pants where the kunai had sunk through.

**So that is the power of the Nine-Tailed Fox** Tsunade thought in amazement.

"So what kind of a Gen-jutsu was it?" Tsunade asked now that Naruto was healed.

"We don't know actually. We hoped that by telling you about it that you would know," Sakura said sadly.

"Alright I might know. Tell me everything," Tsunade said.

"This morning I went out to get the things you asked me to buy and I noticed that I hadn't seen you since last night. As I was walking by Naruto's apartment, he came crashing out with that determined look on his face. I asked him where he was going in such a rush. He said that he hadn't seen you or Shizune for five days," Sakura told them.

"What? He came rushing in three days ago…and then acted as though we weren't there. The Gen-jutsu must have made us invisible to him. Then why did he see Sakura today?" Tsunade asked.

"This morning he must have caught me in the same Gen-jutsu and allowed Naruto to see me," Sakura explained.

"Ah. Continue," Tsunade said.

"Hai. Then we got caught in a thunderstorm but we were able to release that Gen-jutsu," Sakura continued on.

"What? How?" Tsunade asked, standing there baffled at what Sakura was telling her.

"We don't know…but then we got caught in another. A black hole. But we couldn't escape this one. But…something…happened…" Sakura said her voice getting softer and softer.

"What? What happened? Tell me!" Tsunade ordered.

"A wolf…a silver wolf with silver saved me…and it had a six sided necklace that looked to made with a stone I've never seen before," Sakura said in a very soft voice.

Hearing nothing said from anyone in the room, Sakura looked up to see Tsunade staring down at the floor shivering. Shizune was shivering also. Naruto…well she couldn't tell if he was in shock or what. He just stared down at the floor and said nothing, never raising his head.

"What? Do you know of this wolf?" Sakura asked beginning to become scared at the thought it was something that killed someone a long time ago.

"I-it's not a wolf…" Tsunade stammered.

"So the legends were true…" Shizune said still shivering her eyes getting bigger with fright and maybe even amazement.

"That wolf…is known as a Docu Amathai," Naruto muttered under his breath.

Everyone looked up at Naruto in shock. His head still hung low, but his voice was loud enough to hear, though it sounded like he was scared of something.

"Naruto, you know her?" Tsunade asked Shizune getting a bit closer to him.

"Yes. I do. She came to me in a dream once. Just as you described her. A silver wolf with silver wings, and a necklace make of a precious jewel. I was being attacked by thousands of snakes. They were biting me, injecting more venom with each bite. I tried to get away, but they held my legs and arms…" Naruto said in a low voice.

Now Sakura sat wide eyed at what Naruto had said. Shizune and Tsunade were looking at him in amazement.

"Then a silver light came behind me, and long claws began to slash away at the snakes that held my legs and arms. I felt woozy from all the venom. I began to fall backwards. My strength…was no more. It was too late I thought. Even that person couldn't save me now…but…I fell into the arms of something warm and soft. I opened my eyes to see that all the snakes had vanished. I looked up to see the wolf, wings outstretched, holding me up. Her tail had many spikes on it, but she moved it close to me. I had no strength to fight back, so I hoped she would help me. The spikes turned into soft fur and she laid her tail on my chest. It turned green. She had begun to do the impossible. Removing all the venom from my body," Naruto said his voice getting a little louder with each sentence.

Sakura was now almost breathing down his neck, wanting to know what this thing was and why she helped them.

Tsunade began to come closer with Shizune right behind her.

"And then it turned from green to blue. I began to feel strength coming back into me. Then her tail turned from blue to red and I had so much chakra I almost thought I would explode. I stood up and looked at her. 'Who are you and why did you help me?' I asked her,"

All of them were now almost right in Naruto's face.

"What did she say Naruto?" they all asked.

Naruto looked up at them, but…it was not Naruto. His eyes were an aquamarine color and his teeth had grown long. His ears had moved up to near above his eyes and had curved out like a wolf's. Also his eyes became squinted like those of a wolf's.

They all took about five jumps back at the sight of this.

"Naruto…what…what happened to you??" Sakura asked frantically.

"I'm not Naruto," came a voice from Naruto that sounded like death and heaven together, making them not sure whether this person was good or evil, but a little bit of each.

"I am the creature Naruto has told you about and has helped you Sakura-chan. My name is Savanna. I am a Docu Amathai of the Jemenai clan. I have taken over Naruto's body in order to speak to you. I will tell you what I told him in that dream if you wish, even though it was not a dream at all," Savanna said.

Tsunade and Shizune stood there shivering and staring at amazement.

"The legends were true…she…she is real…the legendary Docu Amathai…one of only eight remaining in the world!!" they both exclaimed.

Sakura looked at them and then at Naruto.

**What is going on?** Sakura asked herself.

End of Part 1.


	2. The Legend Begins

Part 2

Part 2

"I am afraid I could not visit you in my real body, for which the reason will be revealed in time," said Savanna.

"Tsunade-sama, is it really ok to listen to her? I mean, you know how the legend goes…" Shizune said her face getting paler by the second.

"On the blue moon of every ten years, a great beast shall appear. It's tails lashing at anything that comes in its path. They say the necklace hold the lives and blood of each of her victims. She will not stop until she is satisfied with the blood gained for her, and every year…that blood lust gets higher…" Tsunade said.

"No, that legend has been modified from the terrors of the villagers. The real legend goes like this," Savanna said.

Everyone drew in close.

"On the red moon of every ten years, a creature with a lashing tail shall appear, shining with silver light. It will search for the place it wishes to call home. When it finds that place, it will settle there and protect it with its life until the next red moon. Then she will disappear to her own world. Unless…" Savanna explained her voice getting softer and softer.

"What? What?" Tsunade asked frantically.

"Something…makes them want to stay…" Savanna said.

By now both Shizune and Sakura were frozen with both fright and excitement, thinking that Savanna just might be the creature the legend speaks of. And many questions. What is a red moon? Why was she here now? What happened to her body? Well, they will find out…

"Savanna, do you know who set that Gen-jutsu on us?" Sakura asked wanting desperately to know.

"…It was…my…sister… …Obsidian," Savanna stammered.

"What? I thought…" Tsunade stammered.

"I know. You thought she was dead…that was also a misunderstanding from the legend," Savanna explained.

"DOES THAT MEAN SHE'S STILL HERE?" Shizune and Tsunade nearly screamed, causing two of her personal guards to come see what all the commotion was about.

When they saw what happened to Naruto they thought the Nine-Tailed Fox had been released.

"Tsunade-sama get back!" They shouted drawing kunai.

"No, it's alright. There is no threat here," Tsunade said.

"What? But Naruto…"

"That's not Naruto," Sakura said.

They looked at him more closely. His ears looked to be more of a wolf's than a fox's. The teeth looked the same but his eyes were aquamarine not red.

"Who is it?" the two guards asked.

"It's… … …Savanna," Shizune stammered.

The two guards looked in shock at the beast controlling Naruto and took a few steps back.

"The beast that killed so many…" they said.

"No. That legend is not true. She is not a terrorizing demon. She is a Docu Amathai who protects the place in which she chooses to live until the next red moon," Tsunade said.

"What happened…I feel woozy again…" Naruto stammered, his own voice coming back and transforming back to himself.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Savanna's voice came back, along with the wolf ears, long teeth and aquamarine eyes.

"I'm sorry, this jutsu is wearing off for it takes much chakra. Tsunade. Bring Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and the rest of the ninja to your mansion tomorrow at exactly noon," Savanna said gasping for breath.

"But Kakashi…" Shizune started.

"I'll take care of him, but I must go now. Goodbye and remember what I said," Savanna said very low in voice. And then Naruto changed back to his normal self.

"Whoa…what happened?" Naruto asked looking like he was going to faint any second now.

"Naruto come to the mansion at noon tomorrow. I won't tell you why but just make sure you come. Savanna healed you again. You are free to go," Tsunade told him.

Just at that moment, Jiraiya came bursting into the room.

"Tsunade! Kakashi has…" he stammered with a surprised look on his face.

Everyone looked frantic now thinking about what Savanna had said. They all rushed to Kakashi's room to find him standing up and looking out the window.

When he heard the clambering of footsteps behind him he turned around to see everyone gasping for air and looking at Kakashi with their mouths open.

"Um…can I help you?" he said.

"Kakashi…you can stand…" Tsunade said.

"I was looking out the window in his room a few minutes ago when some kind of blue wind came into the room and covered Kakashi. I was ready to fight whatever tried to hurt him, but as soon as the blue wind disappeared, Kakashi stood up and looked like the incident never happened," Jiraiya explained.

"What was the incident anyway?" Tsunade asked.

"I shall tell you tomorrow at the meeting," a voice said.

"Savanna?" all of them except Kakashi and Jiraiya said.

"What? SHE'S HERE?" Kakashi and Jiraiya said.

"We'll talk later you two. Come to the mansion at noon tomorrow and she will tell us everything," Tsunade said.

They both looked at each other in confusion but nodded in agreement.

"Yawn! Well today is they day we get to go to the mansion. I wonder what happened when I passed out…" Naruto thought to himself.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at Naruto. "Time to go!"

"Ok I'm coming!"

VRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!

"Ready," Naruto said.

"So Sakura, what exactly happened when I passed out for no reason?" Naruto asked.

Sakura had hoped he would not say that.

"Savanna will tell you everything when we get there," Sakura said hoping this would not upset him too much.

Naruto looked at her and stopped walking. Sakura looked at Naruto in confusion. She expected him to burst out screaming.

"I see. So she came while I was unconscious," Naruto said walking on.

Sakura did not want to make him more upset, so she did not tell him that Savanna had taken over his body while she spoke to them.

They finally arrived at the Hokage's mansion. They walked up the stairs to Tsunade's room. When they walked in they saw Tsunade had cleared up the room so that the whole village just might fit in there. This surprised them greatly.

"Wow master. You really cleaned this place up," Sakura said in amazement.

"I didn't do this. Savanna did," Tsunade said. "When I walked in here this morning thinking how long it would take to clean everything up and make the preparations ready, I was amazed to see that the room was spotless and Shizune holding Ton-ton in a corner of the room looking just as shocked as I was."

This comment made Naruto once again look down at the floor. Apparently every time her name is said this happens. Tsunade was beginning to worry that there was something he and Savanna had not told them. She hoped that they would at this meeting.

Sakura and Naruto were the first there other than Tsunade and Shizune.

Soon Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Iruka came in. They joined Naruto and Sakura on the floor. Tsunade had set out mats for each person to sit on, and three large ones, two on one end. For Tsunade and Savanna of course. But the third…

Iruka noticed Naruto looked pale and had his head to the floor. He asked Sakura what was wrong. She didn't know but she told him it had something to do with Savanna.

Gai's team came in next. Gai came booming in through the door but stopped short to see that Kakashi had already come in. Lee was dressed as usual but seemed a bit quiet today instead of being the spitting image of his teacher.

But when he saw Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan his face brightened. Neji and Ten-ten were dressed a little more formally. And Neji of all things was wearing red. No one knows why…

Kurenai's team came next. Shino looked a little happy today…it was a bit scary… and Kiba was Akamaru-less.

"Kiba-kun, where is Akamaru?" Sakura asked.

"You are always with Akamaru…" Neji said.

"Kurenai said to leave him at home for this meeting. She said he might cause trouble. I tried to tell her he wouldn't be any but she really meant it, so he's back home with sis," Kiba said half smiling half crying.

At this, Kurenai looked at Tsunade. She nodded her head agreeing with Kurenai's decision.

Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed but seeing him look at the floor like that made her very concerned.

"Naruto-kun…are you alright?" she stammered out

At this Naruto looked up to see Hinata standing in the doorway her hair tied in a purple bow and wearing a special coat with purple lace and fur. Without knowing it Naruto began to drool. Hinata blushed madly and seeing that Naruto brought himself to acting proper. She sat next to him on a purple mat (of course).

Asuma's team was the last Konoha team to come in. Shikamaru was wearing his Chunnin vest, as usual. Ino was wearing her purple two piece with her hair tied back in a ponytail, as usual. Choji though looked formal. His hair was tied with his headband and was wearing his armor but wore it more like he was going to a party or secret meeting more than battle. They all sat down and everyone noticed that there were still three seats left.

"Is someone else coming too?" Sakura asked.

"Hai. The three from the sand are coming too," Tsunade replied.

And just as she said that there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said.

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara all came in and sat on the floor. At this Naruto's face brightened a bit, seeing his old comrade after so long. Everyone else did the same.

Gaara sat on the third large mat which had pillows on it.

"Thank you Tsunade," Gaara said.

"Thank you for coming so far just for a meeting," Tsunade said.

Gaara looked over at Naruto who had gone back to bowing his head to the floor.

"Did something happen?" he asked.

"We don't know actually. Ever since yesterday he has been acting like this,"

Gaara looked over at Naruto again.

"Naruto, is something the matter?" Gaara asked him.

At this Naruto looked up.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just that… never mind," Naruto said.

"So, what exactly are we here for Tsunade?" Kiba said.

"Is there something wrong?" Neji asked.

"Was there a murder?" Shino asked quietly.

The adults looked at each other and then at Naruto.

"No," he said.

"She will be here soon," Tsunade said.

"Who is this?" Tenten asked trying to look at Neji for answers.

But Neji's face was blank.

"Is everyone here?" a voice asked.

Choji nearly had a heart attack. Shino's bugs began to act strange at this new presence. Neji's Byakugan had activated itself by itself. Lee nearly kicked the wall where the voice came from. Gaara's sand swirled around him without him commanding it to.

"Wha-what was th-that?" everyone except Sakura, Naruto, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Shizune asked.

"She's here," Naruto said.

"Yes everyone has been gathered as you said. We brought the Kazekage and his siblings as well. We thought they would want to hear this," Tsunade told her.

"I see. Very well," she said, and suddenly a blue wind came through an open window.

The blue wind began to take on a shape. The shape of a tall girl with long hair. Her eyes glowed with aquamarine. Leaves blew around her. Soon the blue began to disappear, as light tan skin began to show. The girl wore clothes of red and black. She looked much like Ino, by physical appearance, only she looked much older, around the age of eighteen. Her outfit was a two piece and showed her center stomach. The top was black with three large slash marks going diagonally down to the left. The bottom part was short and was red with black slash marks on the sides. The top part had no sleeves and instead it had two strands of material that tied around her neck, with a hole in the back that showed the top part of her back. She had long blonde hair that went down to her hips. Dangling from her ears were claw shaped earrings. Her eyes were squinted like those of a wolf and were an aquamarine color that seemed to glow. Her ears were slightly curved like those of a cat and she wore a necklace of a glowing gem that no one had ever seen before. Her shoes were like those of Naruto's but were black with red slash marks. She wore three bracelets on her right arm and her nails were longer than a normal person's.

The girl bowed to one knee at the Hokage and the Kazekage.

"This is my human form. I have healed from a recent injury. The reason I had to speak to you through Naruto's body was because my human form had taken serious injuries and was in the hospital of my past home. I have the ability to separate my spirit from my body and take over another's soul in order to speak to others when my body cannot," Savanna said.

When she said she had taken over Naruto's body, Naruto looked at her with a glare.

"Forgive me, Naruto. The others truly needed to hear what I said," Savanna apologized.

"COULDN'T YOU HAVE TAKEN OVER SOMEONE LIKE SHIKAMARU? ALL HE HAS IN HIS MIND ARE CLOUDS!" Naruto practically screamed.

"Forgive me. I had no time to find Shikamaru. You were right in the same room. And anyways, I had practice with you," Savanna said with a smile.

"What? What do you mean?" Naruto said getting a bit confused.

"I have taken over your soul before. I needed to check the condition of Konoha before I chose to settle in it. I also checked the condition of the other four countries. Temari has witnessed my Soul-Disrupter Jutsu before," Savanna said looking over at Temari.

Everyone stared at her, their eyes as wide as dinner plates. Gaara and Kankuro's eyes were the biggest of them all.

"Guilty is charged," Temari said with a smirk.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US OF THIS?" Kankuro shouted in her ear.

"Well you see…" Temari started.

"I did not want anyone to know of my existence yet, for those who had not yet known of it. I threatened her that if she told anyone of my existence or mentioned this happening she and whoever she had told would be killed," Savanna said cutting her off.

"So I didn't want anyone to be killed obviously so…" Temari said smiling at Gaara.

"Good point," Gaara said.

"Um…who is this, Lady Tsunade?" Kiba asked.

"Oh Kiba, where is Akamaru?" Savanna said.

"You know my name? How?" Kiba asked looking very confused and also looking at Tsunade for answers.

"Before a Docu Amathai settles in the place it wants to for the next ten years, it must first survey the condition of it and find out its inhabitants. Thus I know almost everyone in the village," Savanna explained, still bowing her head and standing on one knee.

"What? Tsunade what is going on here?" Kiba asked frantically looking for a pretty damn good answer.

"Sigh. I guess I'll have to tell them," Tsunade said.

"No I shall tell them. They will listen more to me," Savanna said now kneeling on her mat.

Everyone looked at Savanna with curiosity. What is going on? went through their minds over and over again.

"Well, first off, you never answered my question Kiba. Where is Akamaru?" Savanna said looking around with her aquamarine eyes trying to find him.

"Kurenai-sensei said to leave him at home. Something about him begin a dog and there being a cat here…I don't really know why actually," Kiba said looking at the ground.

Savanna glared at Kurenai.

"I never said he couldn't bring Akamaru. I have made friends with many nin-dogs and anyway, he is always with him," Savanna said angrily.

"I'm sorry. I was afraid that the presence of a dog might make you a bit concerned," Kurenai said.

"It is fine though," Savanna said as she bit her thumb and made five hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Savanna said and thrust her hand into the floor.

A puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared, Akamaru was sitting in front of Savanna.

"Akamaru!" Kiba said as Akamaru jumped into his arms. "How?"

"I have the ability to summon common things and even people. It is a very useful jutsu for getting my comrades out of tough situations and trying to find something that no one could find or that had been stolen, such as a precious scroll. If it had been stolen by an enemy all I had to do was summon it back to me," Savanna explained.

"Thanks," Kiba said and put Akamaru down on the floor beside him.

"Now that Akamaru is here I will tell you all you need to know," Savanna said.

Everyone looked at Savanna.

"I am a Docu Amathai of the Jemenai clan. My name is Savanna Jemenai. I am a survivor of the murder of my clan. You see, when I was born, my parents knew that I would uphold my family honor for I was the strongest Docu Amathai to have ever been born, after of course the first warrior Docu Amathai and our sacred ancestor; Aamaathyst. My sister became very jealous. My parents hardly paid any attention to her after my birth. When I was about one year old in your time, I was one-thousand years old in my time. I tried to get my parents to notice my sister more often, but many attempts failed. She never got anything for my birthday, which was fine, but I always got something for her which she ignored. Soon, her jealously became too great, and while I was out training, still just being a dacu, or a young Docu Amathai, the great murder of the Uchiha clan begun again," Savanna said her voice getting lower and lower. She bowed her head with the last sentence.

Everyone stared in shock except for Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Gaara. They had all heard of the great wipe out of the Docu Amathai. Unlike the Uchiha murder, Obsidian killed every single Docu Amathai in the world other than Savanna, for those who were left all lived in that one small village.

"What?!" Naruto asked. "You too? Oh god…"

"That's terrible…" Neji said.

"OH HOW AWFUL! WHAT KIND OF SISTER WOULD DO THAT??" Lee shouted shaking his fists.

Everyone else just hung their jaws open.

"I was about to go back when I smelled blood. It came from the direction of my village. I ran as fast as I could, but it was too late. The sky turned red as I approached the village. Rain began to pour as I opened the gates…" Savanna said, her head bowed down.

Flashback

**Savanna ran through the gates and to her horror…blood…bodies of the ones she once held dear…weapons thrust into walls and buildings…and a shadow…of a demon…the one she once called her sister…Obsidian. Her eyes were as black as the night itself. She jumped from the pole she stood upon and came in front of her younger sister.**

"**This…this can't be! Sister, why would you do this? The clan…our family!" Savanna squealed.**

"**I never cared about the clan since you came into the picture. You stole away my life! Before you, mother and father acted as though I was the most important thing in the world. Then when you came, even though you were younger than me, you…you…were more powerful than me! How could I accept that?!" Obsidian shouted, the family sword, Dimanthus named for our diamond glow, in her hand and her face covered with blood.**

"…**I never meant…for them to do that…" Savanna said looking at her sister with eyes that said "Forgive me".**

"**You made them think I didn't even exist!" Obsidian shouted, her grip tightening on the sword.**

"**No, I tried to get them to notice you! True they only noticed me most of the time but I cared about you! I always gave you something for your birthday even if you threw it off a cliff. I just wanted for you to be happy!" Savanna cried out.**

"**That's a lie! You never cared for me! No one did ever since you…took away my life!!" Obsidian shouted as she raised the sword and charged Savanna.**

"**Sister…my life…does not matter…kill me if it will make your life happier…" Savanna said bowing her head.**

**Obsidian charged at her pointing the sword strait at her.**

Flashback Ends

:

"Savanna!" Everyone cried out.

Savanna opened her eyes. Everyone was staring at her.

"What happened?" they asked her.

"My clan had been killed. She tried to kill me but…" Savanna said.

Flashback

:

**The sword was pointed strait at Savanna. Savanna was ready to give her life away to make the last of her family happy. But something happened…**

**This tensity…this lust…this feeling…what is it? Savanna thought to herself. And then…something…was unleashed.**

**In the blink of an eye the fight went from Savanna about to be stabbed by her own sister to Obsidian blown through what was left of the village gates and three large slash marks down her stomach. She looked at Savanna, and she wish she hadn't.**

**Savanna' fur was longer and sharper. She now had ten tails and each tail was covered in spikes and lashing around her. Her legs were muscular and longer. Her teeth grew sharper along with her claws getting longer. Her eyes turned from aquamarine to blood red and had no pupils. Her ears were flattened and she made it look like it was the other way around: Savanna killed the clan and Obsidian was the last to go.**

"**Wha-what happened? What is this power? This blood lust? It's greater than my own…" Obsidian said. And then it hit her. "No…it can't be…she couldn't control it at her state!" Obsidian shouted.**

**She looked again at Savanna. No, she thought. She hasn't controlled it. It's impossible to control that thing. But…then again…if you can't control it…it's much more dangerous…I better find a way out of this without her thinking I'm scared of her.**

"**If you want to kill me, you have to get strong enough to fight me. When you have become that strong, you know where to find me, and we shall see who the greater heir really is!" Obsidian said and flew in to the night. **

**Savanna calmed down. Controlling what she really was showed to be ultimately impossible. And now with no one to control it, eventually, it would take over her…and the world would come to a grave end…**

Flashback Ends

:

"I see. That-that's terrible…" Naruto said. "So you have a demon in you too."

"How cruel…" Lee said shaking his fists again. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT A PERSON WOULD DO SUCH AN AWFUL THING!"

"It is terrible…" Gaara said looking at the floor.

"What kind of sister would do such a thing?" Ino said looking at the Hokage for an answer.

"Ino…the Docu Amathai have many different laws than we do. For instance, killing someone is not a crime. It is actually the most extreme form of compassion," Tsunade said looking at Ino.

"WHAT? HOW IS KILLING SOMEONE A FORM OF COMPASSION??" Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Naruto shouted.

"Well, you see, in the ways of the Docu Amathai, if a male Docu Amathai brings a dead human corpse to a female, it shows how far he will go for her. Also it gives both of them a great meal," Tsunade said snickering a bit.

Everyone turned pale at this comment.

"She…they…eat…humans?" Kiba asked while Akamaru covered his face with his paws.

"That…that's just scary," Choji said backing away a little.

Then everyone looked at Savanna. She bowed her head to them.

"It is true. But remember. A female can also show her compassion that way. In other words, that is showing how far she will go for her mate. When a Docu Amathai settles in a village, she will protect it with her life," Savanna said bowing her head to the Hokage and Kazekage.

Gaara had not said anything in awhile. He had been staring at Savanna or looking at the floor the whole time. Kankuro just stared at everything that was said with his jaw hung open. Temari started crying even at one point.

"And I will be charged guilty for showing the ultimate form of compassion to my mate. Except…" Savanna said, tears beginning to roll down her face again.

"Both my mates…were killed…by…HIM," Savanna said looking at Tsunade with death defying eyes. "Even before the massacre of my clan…"

"What? It couldn't be him…not him…I thought it was just random coincidences," Tsunade said, looking at Savanna sadly.

"It was, but they were caused by him! He did not want any more Docu Amathai like me to be born and go against him. Fighting seven is hard enough I would think if I was him," Savanna said.

Naruto looked up. **Seven? Seven what?**

Savanna, eyes to the floor, remembered when the terrible news had been told to her about the next time she might encounter with "him"…

Flashback

**Three Years Ago…**

**Savanna was training a fellow ninja from the Hidden Village of Mist. His name was Matochi. Savanna had transformed to her human form in order to fight him somewhat fairly and to keep her true identity a secret. They had been working on his Tai-jutsu skills, which he lacked much in before. Now he could fairly fight even just one tenth of her normal strength in this form, which is still a high Jounin level. Matochi was a Genin still but he was very powerful, one of the reasons Savanna had accepted to train him as the Mizukage wanted her to. He did not know that she was Savanna, for she had told him her name was Jasmine, as it was the name she usually goes by in this form, so she was not to cause havoc. **

"**Jasmine-sama," Matochi said.**

"**Hai Matochi. What is it?" Savanna asked. She stopped attacking and rested in her beginning stance.**

"**You are familiar with Konoha right?" he asked.**

"**Hai. I am. Why?" Savanna asked.**

"**Did you hear what happened with Sasuke Uchiha?" Matochi said looking down to the ground.**

"**What? Why? Does it concern me?" Savanna asked looking a bit nervous thinking that someone had attacked the village.**

"**Well, when he was taking the Chunnin exams he got a curse mark from… him right?" he asked looking at her now.**

**At the mentioning of "him", Savanna put her head down.**

"**Hai. That is true. Why do you bring this up now?" Savanna asked looking at him with frightful eyes.**

"**Well, the village was attacked by "him" recently. They tried to capture Sasuke, but that attempt failed. But…they succeeded in murdering the third Hokage," Matochi said sadly.**

"**WHAT? WHY DIDN'T THIS GET NOTIFYED TO ME??" Savanna said forgetting she was supposed to be in disguise.**

"**Well you don't have a village, or at least you say, and they wouldn't have sent it anyway because the villages would try to take them down. So…" he said.**

"**WHY IS HE AFTER SASUKE? WHAT HAPPENED NOW?" Savanna said getting very upset she almost released her transformation. **

"**Well, he wants the power of "him" to kill his brother Itachi. He…left the village in search of him. They sent out a patrol group to stop him, but they failed and a boy named Naruto Uzumaki was almost killed," Matochi said looking at Savanna but he wished he hadn't.**

**Savanna was now staring at him with her big aquamarine eyes. **Naruto was almost killed?** Savanna thought to herself. **What the hell…IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!!

"**Uh…Jasmine-sama?" Matochi asked.**

**Wait. If I run off, they will know something is up. I'll have to lay low. Anyway he said the village was attacked not destroyed. I don't have too much to worry about yet. But the third Hokage is a problem…**

"**Sorry. I got a bit worried. But there should be nothing to fear right? Anyway it is none of our concern. Let us continue training. You kicks are still too weak!" Savanna said getting into her fighting stance.**

"**Hai!" Matochi said charging her.**

Flashback Ends

Gaara entered the conversation now.

"Savanna…I need to know something," Gaara said looking straight at Savanna.

"What is it Lord Kazekage?" Savanna said bowing her head.

"Is it true? Is Obsidian still alive?" he asked.

Everyone gasped at this and looked at Savanna. If she was…this would be big trouble…

End of Part 2


	3. Savanna's Secret

"Well, Savanna? Is she?" Tsunade asked.

Savanna bowed her head. At this, everyone gasped. If Obsidian was still out there…the whole village is in danger.

"Why did you not notify us of this???" Tsunade asked furiously.

"Actually, I did tell you. I said it was Obsidian who put Naruto and Sakura into that Gen-jutsu. She was trying to kill them," Savanna said looking at Tsunade with straight forward eyes.

"Why would she want to kill them?" Gaara asked.

"If I should put it this way, she thought they would be a threat to her if she tried to take the village. She fears them in other words. And I don't blame her. I fear both of them sometimes. Sakura's insane strength and Naruto well…" Savanna said looking sadly at Naruto.

At this Naruto bowed his head, hiding his eyes.

"I do fear the Nine-tails. Who wouldn't?" Savanna said smirking.

"Savanna, I also want to know something," Hinata said finally. She had not spoken the whole time.

"It's about Kakashi isn't it?" Savanna said.

"Yes! How…?" Hinata stammered.

"Well, I think everyone wants to know what happened to Kakashi anyway," Savanna said. "Well, apparently, Obsidian thought of him as a threat too. She used Gen-jutsu to make a mission come up for Kakashi that would take him out of the village," Savanna said. Then she looked at Kakashi. "Tell them," Savanna said.

"Well, I can't really explain it. I got about fifty meters from the gate and I sensed some odd chakra presence. A strong one. At first I even guessed it to be Orochimaru, but no. This was even stronger. I went on more cautious now, and soon some odd fog came around me. Apparently she uses Gen-jutsu a lot, for I was caught in one too. A long arm with long claws came out of the ground and tied around me making movement impossible. Then I only saw a flicker of light. My life flashed before my eyes. And then…blackout," Kakashi told them.

"I found him later on the ground unconscious and with deep wounds in his chest and neck. Apparently she can manipulate her Gen-jutsu world in order to make the things in her world actually happen in the real world," Jiraiya said. But then he raised his eyes to Savanna and gave her a terrifying glare.

"If she can use jutsu like that then the entire village could be dead within a week!" he shouted.

"Forgive me. This is exactly what I wanted to prevent. Havoc. I have sought to kill her for what she did to our village. No. My village," Savanna said her fists shaking furiously. Soon her nails cut into her hand making it bleed.

"Savanna. What is your village anyway? If you have one, I never heard of it before," Jiraiya asked.

Savanna looked at Tsunade. Then at Gaara. They both nodded.

"The hidden village…of blood," Savanna said. "It was given that name for every member killed so many each year. Docu Amathai would take whatever the cost to complete their missions. Even if it meant destroying a huge village…" Savanna said. "Tsunade…there is something else you should know,"

"Hmm? What is it? Wait. Isn't it…" Tsunade stammered.

"In three days…" Savanna said bowing her head. "Will come the day I stay in the village until the next red moon. A red moon only comes once in a lifetime. It is the night of which my clan was killed. And only comes once every one-hundred years," Savanna said. "But…" Savanna said raising her head slowly.

Everyone looked at Savanna.

"My sister wishes to kill the village. I am much stronger than her, but she said I would know where to find her, and I do not. Well, I mean that I do not know the exact location of her right now. But, if she finds out that I am going to live here and protect it she will flee, for when she saw me that night, I could see it in her eyes: she was terrified. And now I am stronger than her," Savanna said smirking. "I shall protect this village with my life!"

Everyone smiled. Even Shino managed a smile. Lee well…

"WHAT AN HONOR TO HAVE THE FAMOUS SAVANNA JEMENAI HERE TO PROTECT THIS VILLAGE! THANK YOU GREAT DOCU AMATHAI!" Lee said bowing to the ground.

Savanna laughed. Everyone else did too. Except for Jiraiya and Gaara. At this, Tsunade was curious to find out what they knew that she didn't.

"Jiraiya, Gaara. Come with me," Tsunade said standing up.

"Hmm? Is there something wrong?" Savanna asked.

"No, no not at all. I just think we should, um…well we have something to do. It will only take a few minutes," Tsunade said.

Savanna was a bit cautious with this. But she nodded in agreement.

Tsunade had brought Jiraiya and Gaara into another room.

"Alright, spill it," Tsunade said looking straight at them.

Gaara looked at Jiraiya. They both nodded.

"Alright. We have read a scroll about what really happened to Savanna. In other words, that is not Savanna," Jiraiya said.

"What? But…no other person can release their souls like that and make the person turn into them almost. Well, the Yamanaka clan uses the Mind-transfer Jutsu, but that is different," Tsunade said looking down at the table.

"Well, it is Savanna in a way," Gaara said.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Tsunade asked.

And just as he was about to tell her, Shizune burst into the room.

"Lady Tsunade! You have to come see this!" Shizune nearly screamed.

Al three rushed back to the room to see what had happened. Tsunade has thought it was a bad idea to leave Savanna with them. Even though Kakashi and all the Jounin leaders were there and Shizune, could they really handle her? If her seal broke even a little bit…

They burst into the room expecting it to be covered in blood with the desk flipped over and the bodies of Naruto and his comrades lying on the floor with one window smashed. But instead…

Savanna wasn't even the least bit angry. She was showing Naruto something…a jutsu the likes of which Tsunade had never seen before.

Savanna was near the window and her chakra was encased around her, like Naruto's when the Nine-tails would take over him, but this chakra was green. But suddenly, she stopped.

"Forgive me Naruto, but we must be outside the village to see the jutsu fully," Savanna said. "Oh, Lady Tsunade, Kazekage-sama, Jiraiya-sama. You are back," Savanna said glancing at the doorway.

"Savanna…what jutsu was that?" Tsunade asked getting back to her mat, and everyone else did the same.

"Well, I haven't thought of a name for it yet, for I created it," Savanna said smiling.

"You said it wasn't complete. What does it do actually?" Gaara asked.

Everyone stared at Savanna to find out.

"Well…how to explain this…um... it's a jutsu which encases my chakra around me like a shield. I release chakra from every point in my body to make it complete. From inside I can use other jutsu while nothing can hurt me from the outside. But it is very difficult to control. For you must keep a balanced amount of chakra in every single point on your body. It can also be used as a temporary shield. I can release the chakra like I just did now, but I can also one do it in certain places. Say I'm going to be attacked. I can release the chakra right were the attack is coming from," Savanna explained.

"Wow. That's one helpful jutsu. It is like my Rotation," Neji said.

"Yes, but my jutsu only covers my body, and does not rotate. But if I get attacked, the chakra can do one of four things: if it is a Tai-jutsu attack, it can attach the person to my shield allowing me to use a jutsu on them, or it can blow them backward. If it is Nin-jutsu from far away, the chakra finds the person by judging where they are by where the attack came from and attack them. If it is a Gen-jutsu, it will not work on me because the chakra blocks any kind of attack not only, but it will also make it defective, or it can even use the Gen-jutsu on the user," Savanna said. "It's like it has a mind of its own."

"Wow. That's awesome! I wish I had a jutsu like that!" Kiba shouted. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"It also has three stages. What you just saw was the first stage. Protection. The second stage turns it blue. It can attack from anywhere. What ever I do it can do too. The third stage is the most powerful, but takes much chakra and…takes the users life," Savanna said.

"Hmm? I never heard of something like this...what does the third stage do?" Kurenai asked.

"It transforms into chakra strings and attaches to the opponent and the user. The chakra seeps through the body and attaches to the heart. Then it creates a chakra dagger and forces the user to kill themselves, killing their opponent with them," Savanna said. "I have seen it been done many times. It is…no…was…one of the village's specialties."

At this everyone bowed their heads remembering what she had told them of her clan and village.

"That is only one of the many jutsu I know. Obsidian always was good with Gen-jutsu. It is her specialty. My specialty is Nin-jutsu, but I have psychic abilities too," Savanna said.

"What? How?" Kakashi asked nervously, thinking he shouldn't have asked that.

"Watch," she said and looked at Naruto.

Her eyes glowed with blue. Naruto had a coat of blue around him now. Slowly, Savanna raised her head, and Naruto floated off the ground!

"Whoa! This is awesome!!!" Naruto shouted as he hovered over everyone.

But then Savanna smirked and drew into her weapon pouch and pulled out a scroll. She forced Naruto to do the same thing, only he pulled out a kunai. Savanna put the scroll to her neck. Naruto did the same, only with his kunai.

At that, Tsunade threw a shuriken passed Savanna, just grazing her cheek, making it bleed. The instant it hit her, her eyes returned and Naruto fell. He hit the floor hard and almost fell on top of Neji.

Tsunade glared at Savanna for what she almost did.

"Forgive me, I was only showing what my psychic abilities are capable of. I was never going to hurt him. Remember I protect this village with my life now. How would killing one of my best friends here be saving the village?" Savanna said smiling.

Tsunade rested reassured. Shikamaru who had not said anything for the entire time either finally asked Savanna something.

"So, Savanna. I heard you say that there were seven fighting with us. Who are the other six?" Shikamaru asked.

Everyone looked at each other and remembered what she said:

Flashback

"**Well, I think she would be scared. She would want to destroy some of us at least. But don't worry. You have seven more on your side!" Savanna said as she smiled at everyone.**

Flashback Ends

Now Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Gaara were both looking at Savanna too for answers. Apparently, they did not read the whole scroll.

"I have six daughters. Those are the six I mentioned earlier," Savanna said.

"SIX???" everyone shouted.

"Yes. They are The Sisters of the Elements, or The Element Sisters as they go by. The youngest is Ruby. She is of fire. The next youngest is Jade. She uses grass and wood techniques and specializes in Gen-jutsu. The two middle daughters are Amethyst and Diamond. Amethyst uses lightning techniques and Diamond uses sound and wind jutsu. The second oldest is Sapphire. She uses water. Her specialty is the Water Dragon Jutsu. And the oldest is Opal. She uses many kinds of jutsu but like me uses her psychic abilities more than any jutsu," Savanna explained.

"I had no idea you had children!" Shizune said.

"I though Obsidian killed everyone. Did she not? There had to be a male somewhere for you to have children. You were too young back then," Asuma said.

"Hai. I did find one of the last remaining survivors who had not heard of the wipe out. He became my mate but…was killed by Orochimaru. I had a mate when I was younger too, also killed by Orochimaru. Fortunately, the kittens were on their way before he was killed," Savanna explained.

"Ah I see. That explains it," Gai said.

"Well she didn't only leave him. She also had a mate when she destroyed the village. Obsidian has three kittens. But her mate…I haven't heard much about him lately. I would like to believe he was killed, but…I can't say for sure. Her kittens are Blackstar, Okuri, and Luna. Okuri was given the name after a demon wolf that would follow and scare travelers at night," Savanna said.

"Are they powerful?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know. What I've told you it about as much as I know, other than physical appearance. But I've only seen them at about three months old. Since then I don't know but I'm sure they resemble what they looked like then," Savanna told her.

"Well. This certainly has been quite the day," Kakashi said.

"I'll say. Savanna, Obsidian…sigh. So much in so little time," Kurenai said.

"What next? Flying pigs with exploding tags?" Gai asked.

Ironically, he was right. Not about the pigs but about the exploding tags. Because right after he said that, everyone heard an explosion outside. Savanna, Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Tsunade, and Gaara all rushed to the window to see what happened.

Someone had either put way too much vinegar in the baking soda or someone had infiltrated the village and set off an exploding bomb. I'm going with the second choice, but the vinegar would be funny.

"What the…?" Tsunade asked. Shizune had now come up with her.

"Could it be Obsidian?" Kakashi asked.

"No. I know my sister. She would never set off a frontal attack like this without setting more," Savanna said searching the village for the cause. "It's not her style."

"Orochimaru?" Gai asked.

"No…not his style either," Savanna said.

"…Itachi?" Gaara mentioned.

Savanna looked at him. She remembered Itachi. Very well.

"No…he wouldn't do anything without permission of the leader of Akatsuki," Savanna said.

"Then what?" Kurenai asked.

Just then Savanna gasped. She pointed out the window toward the great Hokage monument.

End of Part 3


	4. Konohamarus Death?

There, on top of the great Hokage monument was Konohamaru, being strangled with some kind of black chakra.

"Konohamaru!!!" Savanna screamed.

Savanna threw three shuriken into the window and flung herself through it. She landed on the porch roof of the mansion. Savanna ran around it and jumped up onto the monument. By now, hearing Konohamaru's name being shouted, Naruto had jumped out the window as well expecting to see Savanna attacking something. But Savanna was on top of the Hokage monument making several hand seals. Then he saw the black chakra surrounding Konohamaru. Naruto was about to go and help but Gaara and Tsunade held him back.

"Ninja Art – Darkness Slayer Jutsu!" Savanna shouted after making one hand sign that was like four arches with one collapsed in the middle. A sword made of chakra appeared in Savanna's hand. She thrust it strait through Konohamaru, but it didn't slice him at all. But the chakra that held him disappeared. And Konohamaru fell to the ground unconscious.

Savanna's sword vanished and she picked Konohamaru up in her arms and ran toward the hospital.

"Everyone! To the hospital now!" Tsunade shouted as she ran out the door. Everyone followed her with Naruto leading now. When they got to the hospital they asked the lady who worked at the check-in/out desk if she had seen a tall girl with blonde hair carrying a young boy in her arms come through. She pointed the way and everyone ran down the hall.

Naruto sensed something. Savanna's chakra! He followed the feeling until he came to a door were the chakra was intense. Everyone had followed him and they all clambered into the room.

Konohamaru was in a bed with the sheets pulled down and his shirt off. Savanna hovered over him with her hands glowing green above his chest. There were black marks all over his body.

"Savanna! What was that jutsu? What did it do to him?!?!" Naruto asked gasping for breath.

"That jutsu was something I though never even existed. It was a jutsu that only Docu Amathai can use. But it takes years of practice. I didn't sense Obsidian around when I destroyed it, but I did feel something evil. I think it was Okuri. She was the most advance of all of them," Savanna said not looking up.

"But what…well…how did it do THAT?" Neji asked pointing at Konohamaru.

"That… is known as the Death's Shadow Jutsu. It sends chakra out from your fingertips and can strangle someone, as you saw Naruto. The chakra becomes black when it is at its strongest point. You see, Docu Amathai can only do it because the chakra is so strong that it cuts through the person's skin, or at least it burns it, and can cut through muscles, ligaments, and bone when it becomes black, thus giving it the name Death's Shadow. With that chakra, they could cut someone's head off with just pure chakra. It's a very effective and dangerous jutsu," Savanna said still healing Konohamaru. "It also has a side affect. If you get caught in it for too long but are lucky enough to survive, the chakra seeps into your body and begins to burn and cut your body from the inside out,"

"Can it be healed?" Tsunade asked.

"That depends. If it is only a light burn of cut then it can certainly be healed. But if it leaves scars or the chakra seeps into the body…" Savanna said.

Everyone looked at Savanna and then Konohamaru.

"… … …let's put it this way. I have never seen anyone survive the full effects of the jutsu."

Savanna's hands turned from green to blue. "I am the only one who could ever hope of healing something like that."

The scars began to vanish from Konohamaru's skin. Naruto relieved a little sigh. But then Savanna gasped. Her eyes became big.

"This is…" Savanna said with a scared face. Her hands stopped glowing. She let them down to her sides. She looked at Tsunade.

"This is serious. I will have to perform surgery in order to fully remove the chakra. Apparently we were a bit late. The chakra has seeped into his lungs. If I don't perform the surgery soon, the chakra will destroy his lungs completely and even if it doesn't, it will quick enough spread to his heart," Savanna said sadly. Then she looked at Konohamaru. "If the surgery is successful, he will live through this completely healed and maybe even stronger. But if it should fail…"

Everyone looked at Konohamaru. Naruto's hands shook.

"…he'll die. But I have a way that if he dies I can make the user of the jutsu die as well," Savanna said.

Tsunade looked up at Savanna. Then at Konohamaru.

**He is only one young Genin. And if he dies, we kill one of the threats to the village **Tsunade thought to herself.

Naruto could see what she was thinking. Hi fist tightened.

"No! Heal him! So what if she is still loose? We can kill her! We don't need to sacrifice anyone!!!" Naruto shouted.

Savanna looked at him surprisingly. **He hasn't changed at all** Savanna thought.

Tsunade looked at him. Then at Savanna.

"How long do we have until it's too late for the operation?" Tsunade asked.

"Three days tomorrow," Savanna said. "Obsidian always loved torture. She must have manufactured the jutsu so that the victim would suffer. The normal jutsu only keeps the person alive for a day at the most."

"Well…I need to think about it," Tsunade said leaving the room. But as she was just in the doorway she felt something grab her arm. She turned around to see Naruto glaring at her and grasping her arm, making it impossible for her to leave.

"You are the Fifth Hokage! Are you just going to let one of you people die because it will kill an enemy? That's like saying you'd give up me for a snail! How can you say 'I need to think about it'? He's a villager just like the rest of us! We can't let him die!!!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade looked at him sadly. "And would you give up the chance to kill Orochimaru just to save Konohamaru?"

"Orochimaru is a different story but still! He's a villager just like all of us! Some Hokage you are…" Naruto said bowing his head with the last comment.

He released Lady Tsunade. "If you wish to kill him just to kill another…you're no Hokage…you're a demon!" Naruto said rushing out of the room.

Tsunade watched him run down the hall and into the darkness. Then she looked at Konohamaru.

"He is the grandson of the Third Hokage…" Tsunade said.

"I know I said that I would protect this village and everyone in it with my life but…" Savanna said sadly. She looked once more at the young boy whose life was in hers and the Fifth Hokage's hands.

"Okuri will be the hardest of the three to defeat. All I really know about those three at the moment are that Okuri is the most powerful, they are younger than the Element Sisters, and…Obsidian doesn't care what happens to them. She told them to train on their own for about five years. Obsidian was even planning on killing those three at one time. She is a true demon. And that is why I must kill her at all costs, even if I have to die in order to kill her. She will be destroyed!!!" Savanna said nearly screaming the last few sentences.

Everyone looked at Savanna. Her eyes had begun to turn red. Her hair was growing out and growing spiky. Her teeth grew longer and sharper. Everyone stepped back, except Gaara.

"Savanna. Save him. Then you can kill all three. And Obsidian. And he is a member of the village. A Docu Amathai never goes back on their word," Gaara said.

Savanna looked at him. She began to calm down. Her eyes returned to their aquamarine color. Her hair became straight and flowing again. Her teeth regained normal form.

"You are right. But I think Naruto would like to know what we have agreed on. That is…if we have agreed on it, right Lady Tsunade?" Savanna asked looking at Tsunade.

"…Shizune?" Tsunade asked.

Shizune looked at everyone in the room. They all nodded.

"Hai! Save this boy's life. You shall be rewarded greatly," Tsunade said.

"Thank you, but no reward is needed. This is my home now, or at least it will be in three days," Savanna said smiling. "But…oh no…"

"What? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"…well…no it's nothing. I just forgot something on my way here. I shall go and find it later. Shizune!" Savanna said half-smiling.

"Hai?" Shizune asked.

"Go find Naruto. Tell him it has been agreed. Konohamaru shall live," Savanna said.

"Hai!" Shizune said as she left the room to find Naruto.

"Savanna…can I…" Sakura stammered, for she hadn't talked since they got onto the subject of Savanna's past in the meeting.

"You would like to watch the operation?" Savanna asked surprisingly.

"Hai! Savanna-sama," Sakura said looking at Savanna with a straight face.

Savanna looked at Tsunade with confusion. Tsunade smirked and looked at Sakura.

"She is my pupil. She has learned many medical jutsu and called you Savanna-sama because you are a legendary medical Docu Amathai. I'm sure she could learn some things from you," Tsunade said as she left.

Savanna looked at Sakura in disbelief. But then she saw that twinkle in hr eyes. She knew it was true. And so she allowed her to stay and watch.

At that moment Naruto came rushing through the door and almost crashed into Sakura.

"Savanna! Did the old hag really say you could heal him?!" Naruto asked gaping for breath, but smiling. Shizune was right behind him.

"Lady Savanna!" Shizune said trying to catch her breath as well.

"What happened out there?" Savanna asked.

Flashback

**Shizune ran through the halls searching for Naruto. **

He most likely would be outside the building now with his speed **Shizune thought.**

**But then she saw him in a little garden inside the hospital. He was under a willow tree looking at his reflection in a little pond near his feet.**

**Shizune walked over to him. When she got close enough Naruto rolled his eyes toward her. Not moving at all. Then he turned away from her.**

"**Naruto, Lady Tsunade and all of us have decided to let Savanna heal Konohamaru. We'll take care of Okuri another day," Shizune said.**

**At before she even got to the last sentence Naruto was running toward the room again. **

"**Naruto wait! She may have started the operation already! Get back here!" Shizune shouted as she chased after him.**

"**I knew Tsunade would never let Konohamaru die!!!" Naruto shouted back and kept on running.**

Flashback Ends

**Naruto was that confident about letting Konohamaru live** Savanna thought.

Naruto noticed that Sakura was still in the room.

"Sakura why are you still here? Aren't you going to help Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked coming further into the room.

"Well, I wanted to watch the operation, me being a medical ninja, and Tsunade said that I could train with Savanna a bit after this," Sakura said looking at Konohamaru.

Naruto looked at Sakura with suprisement. Then he looked where Savanna was, but she wasn't there.

"Huh? Where'd Savanna go?" Naruto asked.

"Oh right! Come with me," Sakura said grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked still being dragged.

Sakura let go of Naruto and he ran beside her.

"I don't know actually. Naruto can you sense Savanna?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I can," Naruto said.

"Ok you lead. Follow Savanna!" Sakura said falling behind Naruto.

"Got it," Naruto said. Then he ran like a speeding bullet down the hallways and out of the hospital, with Sakura close behind him.


	5. One Missed Bottle

AN: I know some of you have been waiting for this one. Sorry it took so long. I started right on Christmas day here so…yeah. Well, here it is! Enjoy!

Naruto followed the feeling Naruto has whenever he was near Savanna with Sakura close behind. Naruto led her through long hallways of darkness, and soon into another hallway with a door at the end saying KEEP OUT OR DIE.

"Now that's what I call a Do Not Disturb sign," Naruto joked.

"Naruto are you sure that's where she went?" Sakura said stopping.

"Yes I'm positive. This sense is very strong behind this door," Naruto said walking up to the handle.

"Naruto wait!" Sakura screamed.

Suddenly, just before he got to the handle, he saw a flicker of light. Instantly he ducked, just barley missing being struck in the back with a kunai.

"Traps," Sakura said.

"How will we get in?" Naruto asked.

Just then a part of the door slid open to reveal a little red circle. It shone with a glowing red with the sun before a sunset.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"Access code," the circular object said.

"What's that?" Sakura said.

"Please enter your access code," it said again.

"I've heard of these before. It can be programmed to keep out anyone it doesn't want to. Or you can set it with an access code to only let certain people in," Naruto said.

"But, what is the access code supposed to be?" Sakura asked.

"I have heard of something about these…but if you try and it denies it…" Naruto said bowing his head.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You will…die," Naruto said.

"Then don't do it Naruto!!!" Sakura shouted.

"The access code is a drop of blood. That circular object is a scanner," Naruto said. "I have a feeling that I will get us into that room. Just stay here Sakura."

"Naruto…be careful…"

Naruto walked up to the scanner. It had changed color. Now it was green. "Access code and identification," it said.

"Naruto Uzumaki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

"Identification accepted," the scanner said turning from green to blue.

Sakura sighed a breath of relief. So far everything was going well.

"Access code,"

Naruto bit into his thumb making it bleed. Then he placed his thumb on the scanner.

"Access code approved," the scanner said turning from blue to red.

"Hidden Village's name that was destroyed forty years ago," the scanner said.

Naruto gasped and looked at Sakura.

"I don't remember!" Sakura said.

"Wait. I do…"

**Flashback**

"**Savanna, what was your village's name anyway?" Gaara asked.**

**Savanna hung her head low.**

"**The Hidden Village…of blood."**

**Flashback Ends**

"That's it!"

Naruto turned once again to the scanner. But before he said it, he heard a loud scream coming from behind the door.

"Hurry Naruto!!!" Sakura pleaded.

"The Hidden Village of Blood!" Naruto shouted to the scanner.

"Access accepted," the scanner said turning from red to black. It slid back into the door and the door opened.

"Come on Sakura!" Naruto shouted running through the doorway.

"Wait for me!"

"What the…wow," Sakura said as they entered a large room filled with books and scrolls and bottle of who knows what. There were vials with a red substance in them, probably blood samples. There were many tubes and beakers overflowing with a green gooey thing. She had no clue what that was.

As they walked further in, they saw Savanna standing up by a bookshelf filled to the top with beakers, vials, and bottles. She was looking at the floor and standing like she just had a heart attack. Sakura and Naruto looked down. There was a broken bottle scattered on the floor with a blue liquid oozing out of it.

"Damn it. That was the last bottle of Blue Shadow I had left," Savanna said.

"Naruto? Sakura? How did you-" and then she saw Naruto's thumb. "You took the risk?"

"Hai. We wanted to make sure you were safe and to help you in anyway that we can," Sakura said.

"I'd never leave you alone Savanna. I will always come to your rescue," Naruto said giving the thumbs up pose to her. "Believe it!"

"You always say that," Savanna said smirking. "One of the things I like about you. You always think positive," Savanna said. "But right now is not the time to be positive. In order for me to fully heal Konohamaru, I need a bottle of Blue Shadow. It is very rare to find the ingredients this time of year," Savanna said.

"I'll save Konohamaru no matter what! What are the ingredients and where are they? We have to get them in time!" Naruto shouted.

"There are three ingredients to making Blue Shadow. Sapphires; I have plenty of those, crow's feathers; I keep those in a jar here; but what I am missing is Heaven's Crystals. They are extremely hard to find in the fall," Savanna said.

"Perfect," Sakura said sarcastically.

"I will find them no matter what!" Naruto said! "Just tell me where I can find them and I'll head out!!!"

"That won't be as easy as it seems. First of all, Heaven's Crystals are found in a cave that can only be found by those who already know where it is. Second, that cave is out of the Fire Country, so we cannot go unless it is a special mission. Third, even if you rode on top of me it would take about a day to get there a half day to get the crystals, and another day to get back, which only leaves me with half a day for the operation," Savanna said.

"Savanna we can do it! I will make sure Konohamaru lives!!!" Naruto said running out the door.

"Naruto where are you going?" Savanna asked.

"To Granny Tsunade to get us a mission!" Naruto shouted, and then he disappeared.

Savanna looked at Sakura.

"Is he always this determined? And loud?" Savanna asked.

"Sadly yes," Sakura said smiling. "But he is a good person. He has kept people going for things that seemed impossible and helped them pull through. HE makes friends with almost everyone he meets. He is a miracle worker," Sakura said.

Savanna looked at Sakura surprisingly. Then nodded in agreement.

"Come on. Let's go to Hokage-sama. Follow that Naruto!" Savanna shouted as she rushed out the door with Sakura close behind.

AN: Thanks for reading. Sorry they are getting short, but at least it takes less time! For those of you who really want Itachi or Orochimaru in this, don't worry. At least Orochimaru is coming in later. THANX


	6. Hayato Tags Along & Savanna's True Form!

AN: Ok here is the sixth chapter. I tried to make it a bit longer, but usually if it is at least five pages long on my doc and gets to a suspenseful part, then I stop the chapter right there. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!

Naruto had run faster than Savanna thought. He was already halfway to the mansion. Savanna kept her pace with Sakura, so was not to leave her in the dust with her real speed. But every now and then she would speed up a bit because she knew they had to hurry. Time was running out, and if they didn't make it back in time…

**I never thought he was this fast. I mean, back when he was in the academy, he could hardly do anything. Now, he's 15. And his heart must be bigger than ever for the people of this village** Savanna thought to herself. **I will save that boy Naruto. I will save him for you.**

Finally Savanna and Sakura caught up with Naruto. They were almost to the Hokage's mansion.

"Naruto. You really are determined to save him aren't you," Savanna said.

"Well of course! He's a villager just like the rest of us and everyone here," Naruto said smiling. "And besides, he will be my apprentice when I become Hokage!"

Savanna looked at him with a surprised face. **You know, I really do think he will become a great Hokage and join the other kages alike. And maybe, just maybe… he will be the greatest of them all **Savanna thought staring at him.

Naruto noticed this.

"Savanna why are you staring at me?" Naruto asked blushing a bit. "Stop it."

"Oh. Sorry. I just couldn't get over how that pimple looks on you," Savanna said laughing.

"What??? A pimple??? Where???" Naruto asked looking over himself and not looking where he was going.

"NARUTO WATCH OUT!" Savanna shouted as she darted over to Naruto and carried him away just before he was about to ram into a building. Just in time.

"Sigh. I was kidding," Savanna said looking at him like he was an idiot, which he is sort of.

"Oh," Naruto said. "Um Savanna, you can put me down now."

"Oh sorry," Savanna said letting him down.

"Come on we have to hurry," Sakura said.

"Right. Let's go!" Savanna said leading the way.

They finally got to the Hokage's mansion. Savanna was still leading but as they got closer Naruto was right beside her. They ran up the stairs and through the halls with Sakura tagging along. When they got to Tsunade's door, they were going so fast they almost couldn't stop! But Savanna knew that Tsunade would be a bit pissed if they broke down her door. So Savanna caught Naruto's collar and held him back just before they got to the door. Sakura stood behind them.

Savanna knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade said.

Savanna tried to go in first but Naruto dashed right up to Tsunade's desk.

"We need to save Konohamaru so give us this mission!!!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade looked at him like she had no idea what he was talking about. And she didn't.

"Um, Lady Tsunade, what Naruto means is that, well you see, in order to complete the operation, I need a bottle of Blue Shadow. It cancels out Black Shadow which is what is used in that jutsu that will kill Konohamaru if we don't get some. You see I dropped the last bottle I had, and the ingredient I need is, well, out of the country, so we need a mission that gives us permission to be outside the country of fire," Savanna said. "But…"

"Hmm?" Tsunade said looking at her with suspicion.

"The Heaven's Crystals are extremely rare this time of year and it takes a whole two and a half days to reach them, get them and come back even if these two were to fly on my back," Savanna said.

"Fly? How?" Tsunade asked.

"I will show you once we are ready to go. That is if you let us do this as a mission," Savanna said bowing her head.

"Alright. If it is to save Konohamaru, this is an official mission! Now go!" Tsunade said.

"Hai! Naruto, Sakura. Meet me at the North Gate tomorrow early once you are ready to go. We won't have time to spare," Savanna said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Naruto and Sakura rushed off. Then Tsunade heard another knock on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened. It was Shizune. She rushed over to Tsunade's desk.

"What were they doing here?" she asked.

"They need to get Heaven's Crystals in order to complete the operation on Konohamaru. They are outside the land of fire so we had to give them it as an official mission," Tsunade said pouring herself a shot of sake.

"What? You let Savanna go with those kids out of the village???" Shizune shouted with fear written all over her face.

"She saved Konohamaru from Okuri. She healed him. I think she is fine. Anyway she said she would protect this village with her life," Tsunade said between sips.

"If Obsidian did those things would you still trust her?" Shizune said sternly.

"Obsidian is another story. Remember. Those legends were deprived from the fears and terrors of the villagers. She is only dangerous to those who try to hurt those she cares about," Tsunade said finishing.

"Well, I guess your right. But should we send an ANBU after them? Just in case…" Shizune asked.

"If you are so worried about them you might as well. What harm could it do? None," Tsunade said.

"Alright. I'm sending one of the good ones," Shizune said walking out. But before she could leave Tsunade stopped her.

"Send flacon. He's one of the best. If something goes wrong, he's the only one who could even dream of stopping her," Tsunade said sternly.

"Right," Shizune said being released and rushing down the hall.

"I hope he can. But lets just hope nothing happens in the first place," Tsunade said sighed and laying her elbows on her desk.

Shizune ran through the village to the ANBU headquarters which were in a secret building near the North Gate. Of course the door was closed and locked.

"The eagle sees all and knows all," Shizune said, giving the password.

The door opened. Shizune entered. The ANBU were seated around the room.

"You need something?" an ANBU wearing a cat mask asked.

"Hai. Tsunade-sama has sent Savanna-sama, Naruto-kun and Sakura-san on a mission to retrieve the Heaven's Crystals for an operation. They will be leaving shortly. She asked the falcon to follow them…incase something happens…" Shizune said.

Many of the ANBU were shocked at the mention of Savanna being in the village. But one was not.

"You wish to call the falcon?" asked an ANBU wearing a panda's mask.

A man stepped out from the crowd. He wore a falcon's mask.

"If you are falcon, come with me," Shizune said leaving the room.

The falcon followed her.

"For this mission, your name will be Hayato. Since this is a special mission for you, keep your mask on. Keep in the shadows and do not help unless something happens to Savanna. You know what I mean. Make sure she does not sense you or she will know something is up," Shizune said.

Hayato nodded. He turned to leave for the North Gate when Shizune stopped him.

"And a message from Tsunade-sama. Once they have the Heaven's Crystals, and are heading back, attack them for a brief moment. We want to make sure she really is on our side. If any of them are found dead, it will be on your head! Understood?" Shizune said fiercely.

Hayato nodded. And with that he left for the North Gate. Shizune hurried to the North Gate to make sure their leaving was successful.

Savanna was waiting at the gate when Hayato and Shizune got there. Savanna was still in human form, but had bags that you would put on a lion to carry instead of a backpack. Hayato had never seen Savanna before, but had heard stories.

**So that is her human form** he thought. **If not for the necklace or the eyes I would be fooled.**

Savanna was getting impatient. The sun was getting high and they would need all the time they could get. Then all three saw Sakura coming.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my special medicine just incase," Sakura said rubbing the back of her head.

"Where is Naruto? If we do not leave soon it will be too late to retrieve the crystals. He better not be stuffing his face with ramen…" Savanna said clenching her fists.

"Uh…don't worry! He will be here soon! I'm sure he would not miss this," Sakura said.

**CHA! NARUTO YOU BETTER GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW YOU BAKA! **the inner Sakura shouted in her mind.

Just then Savanna could see Naruto running towards the gate.

"Where have you been?" Savanna asked now pissed at him being so late.

"Sorry, I had a little trouble with Udon and Moegi on my way here," Naruto said. "They wanted to come because they want to save Konohamaru and well…" Naruto said chucking a bit. "They wanted to fight me if they couldn't come…"

"That doesn't matter now. We have to leave immediately!!! If you are all ready then let's move out!" Savanna said stepping back.

Hayato and Shizune gasped. They knew what she meant by fly now.

"In order to get there in one day at nearly the fastest, we shall fly!" Savanna said rubbing her necklace. "Darastone show to them, the power held inside this gem, reveal to them my real true form, its inner power controls thy storms!"

Everyone stood back. The sky turned black and Savanna's necklace shone with light. Then the light covered her entirely. Savanna's hair extended across her body. Her teeth grew long and sharp. She began to get down on four legs. Her arms and legs were covered in fur. The fur was golden like her hair in human form. Her hands and feet turned to paws and her nails became claws. Her ears moved to the top of her head and grew triangular. She grew a long tail with spikes on the end. Her head shaped into that of a wolf and her eyes were still aquamarine but had two pupils and a circle around them. Soon, two golden wings like those of an eagle spread and were at least thirty feet long both of them together. She had become larger than Naruto and Sakura. Her claws were about a foot long each and her teeth had grown to about two feet long. She was like a wolf, a lion, and an eagle mutated together.

The sky returned to normal blue.

Naruto and Sakura stood back. They had seen her in this form but…she was much more convincing when you saw her transform like this.

Savanna's voice echoed as she spoke and her voice had gotten deeper.

"This is my true form. In my human form I am 18 years old. I am really over 40. But in this form I am 40,000 years old. For every human year it is 1000 years for Docu Amathai," Savanna said.

Hayato was in awe. He had never thought she was this incredible. Threatening and dangerous but still beautiful in an odd way. She was a creature like none he had ever seen. He was a bit scared now to think he had to protect those two from **her**. But then again, Shizune never said anything would happen. He was just to there in case something did.

"If you would be so kind Sakura, please attach those bags and the saddle to me. The bags should be placed farther down and the saddle is for you two to ride on. I thought you would want to have one since neither have ridden me before," Savanna said laughing. "You don't know how fast I can go."

Sakura put the bags and saddle on Savanna.

"It'll just be like riding a horse with wings that can flip upside down at any moment. Hahaha!" Savanna laughed seeing Naruto and Sakura turn pale. "Alright. Get on," Savanna said crouching down to make it easier for them to climb on.

Naruto and Sakura hoped aboard Savanna. As she stood up Naruto felt like he was on top of Gamabunta.

"Oh yes and thank you Shizune. Hayato might be a good idea in case something comes up. I'm glad he'll be following us," Savanna said her eyes aimed straight at Hayato.

**Great. Just great. Apparently her senses are better then in her human form. Of course those ears are larger to hear the tiniest movement and her eyes so much more alert. Like the Sharingan almost** Hayato thought.

**Now that Savanna knows he's here, she may be more alert to us. Then again it might be better that she knows he's following them. If he surprised her she maybe would have attacked him. I hope for the best** Shizune thought.

AN: Well that is the end of the sixth chapter! I tried to make this one longer, but I also try to finish them as soon as possible. The next one will be out soon! Thanx!


	7. Tresspassers! The Battle Begins

AN: Thanx for waiting guys. Im sorry it took so long but I was working on the other story. Well I tried to make this longer. It may be a bit confusing but you'll get it at the end im sure. And there are a lot of names in this story that are actually Japanese. I looked them up and did not make them up. If you want to find the definitions of them if I don't tell you what they mean, go to this website: so, Savanna, Naruto, and Sakura were off. Savanna walked it out first to get them used to riding her. They were nowhere near ready for battle flying.

"Whoa! It's a little bumpy," Sakura said.

"Wait 'til we start flying," Savanna said grinning.

Naruto and Sakura gulped. Savanna laughed.

"Alright I'm going to begin my running start. You ready?" Savanna asked.

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other worryingly but nodded in agreement.

"Alright hang on!" Savanna said gaining speed.

She was only running about twenty miles per hour but to Naruto and Sakura it was more like fifty.

"Are you used to it yet?" Savanna asked over the wind blowing past them.

Naruto and Sakura were holding on for dear life.

Savanna darted past the trees in her way. It was like she was going through them instead of around them they were going so fast. Naruto gripped Savanna's shoulders. Savanna looked at him to see that he was terrified. But he was holding on. That was good enough. Sakura was behind him and holding on to Naruto, her feet hugging Savanna's sides.

**I may have said this was like ridding a horse. But that doesn't mean that either of you have had horse riding experiences** Savanna thought.** And anyway. This is no ordinary horse ride.**

Savanna knew they needed to hurry. She gained more speed. Now she was going about thirty for her, eighty for Naruto.

Savanna has many types of eyes. About five or so. Thus she has the ability to see what comes ahead. Savanna saw a large clearing. She knew that would be the flying point, whether her riders were ready or not.

"Alright. There is a large clearing up ahead. That's our flying point, whether

you like it or not!" Savanna said.

By now Naruto had gotten used to this speed. His grip on Savanna's shoulder changed from a terrified grip to a rider's hold. Feeling Naruto's confidence, Savanna ran even faster. Now she was at her normal speed of forty miles an hour. Sakura began to get used to it as well. She stopped holding on to Naruto and held on to Savanna's back.

Naruto could see the clearing coming up. He had no idea what the take off would be like, hence what flying would be like.

"Get ready!" Savanna said, her wings extending. Her foot movement changed.

Naruto grasped her shoulders tightly. Sakura held onto Naruto again.

The clearing emerged. Savanna flapped her wings picking her off the ground. Naruto felt like he was going to fall off any second. Sakura took one look at how high they were and nearly puked.

Savanna flew fast and furious. Naruto took a little longer to adapt to this. Savanna was flying at over two-hundred miles per hour. I think he was a bit scared at first. Soon though he got used to it as well as Sakura.

Alright. Since nothing much really happens for the next day, I'm going to explain Savanna's abilities, if that's what you might call them.

The Eyes

Well, as you know already, Savanna has many eye sights. I will start with her normal vision. Savanna sees everything in red. You cannot call her color blind, but you could call her single-color blind. She actually has a fear of blood. Now you would think that was not true because she attacks people and killed many. She was the greatest ninja known to legend. But she has not feared it for years because of her ability to see in red.

As a young Docu Amathai, her mother was killed by rouge ninja. The blood she saw scared her for life. The other Docu Amathai did not want their future queen to be scared of the sight of blood. A great warrior should never have that fear. So they used a jutsu on her along with an injury that happened to her during it. The jutsu was originally supposed to only make her see black and white. But it had an effect on her and a chakra code forced the jutsu to backfire and would have caused her to die if not for Bakeneko and Ryu who saved her with their chakra. Ryu's chakra is red and thus caused her to see in red.

Savanna doesn't need the power of the Byakugan for her normal vision already allows her to see over 100 miles ahead of her.

Savanna changes her eyes vision by sending chakra to her eyes. It is actually a jutsu that she has mastered so well, she doesn't even need hand signs.

Another of her eye abilities is the vision of body heat, or her Rigenagan.

vision turns everything except heat waves to black and white. The heat

waves vary from white to red, white being the coldest and red being the warmest. She can see the heat in anything even rocks. Since she has experience with her eyes so much she can detect the exact temperature of a certain area of someone or something. With this she can also detect where a person may strike because of their body heat.

Another is her ability to see the chakra systems of living organisms. It is like Byakugan but more advanced. She calls it Byakuyagan. She can also

manipulate them just by looking at them. It's sort of like Neji's 8 Trigrams: 64 Palms except she doesn't have to touch the points to block them. She merely has to look at and focus her chakra at the point she wants to close. If she was not the one doing it, it could take years for a normal human to perfect it. And she can also close them all at once. But this takes much concentration and is much harder when her target is moving and because she has to protect herself as well.

Well, her others are the ability to see what will happen in the future, or Tomekagan and her ability to read other's minds, or Ventragan. Tomekagan and Ventragan are the two of the hardest for her to control, and also they take the most chakra. Savanna hardly ever uses them because they take so much chakra that if she uses either one for too long it can knock her unconscious. If a normal human tried to use either at all, they would wind up dead. Tomekagan will allow her to see as far into the future as her body can handle. Ventragan lets her see into other organism' minds. Their feelings, their thoughts, and even their memories. It is very hard to control because one must enter the mind of another without getting too deep in or else you could be lost forever. During the operation of either, the body becomes immune to whatever happens around it.

The Ears

Savanna's ears can hear over one-thousand miles away if necessary. They can hear the tiniest movement. They are about one-hundred times more sensitive than a normal human's. But that also means that Savanna hates loud noises. Thus she has to be careful around Naruto…

The Nose

Savanna can smell the tiniest drop of poison in food. She can smell better than Kiba, for she has the nose of a wolf. Savanna can detect if a person is really them or if someone is an intruder of the village by their scent as well as by their chakra presence. Only a great kage could fool Savanna's nose. Or Orochimaru for that matter. Savanna's nose is very sensitive. If you remember what happened to Kiba during the fight in the Chunin exams with Naruto, that's what will happen to her if she was to suddenly smell Naruto's…well…you know.

Ok enough of this and back to the story!

Savanna flew faster than she thought. Apparently she could fly faster because Naruto and Sakura weighed less than she thought. Naruto could see mountains coming up. It was about 6:00 as they came up near it. Sakura asked if they were close.

"Yes. See on that mountain? There's a patch of green," Savanna pointed to it. Her legs just lay down in flight so that they are usable for aerial battles. She is not like a bird. Her arms are separate from her wings. She looks like a lion with the head of a wolf and the wings of an eagle. With a spiked tail.

"That is the Crystal Cavern. You can find any type of crystal there," Savanna said swooping down into the forest floor. "But, its location is only known to certain Docu Amathai. You must swear on your lives that you will not reveal the location," Savanna said landing. Naruto nearly fell off. Her wings merged back into her body.

"I swear," Naruto and Sakura said in usion.

"Now, so that others don't find out either, we must walk the rest of the way. Oh and Hayato? You need to stay back. I'm sorry but I cannot let you come any further with us. If you come, I will have no choice but to attack you," Savanna said turning her eyes to where Hayato was hiding.

He had followed the group for miles the whole day. He wanted to go but he was tired. He was a bit relived when she said to stay back, but he knew his job. He had to follow them. But how? If Savanna were to attack him it would be the end for him.

"Savanna. I will follow your orders. But I must also follow Hokage-sama's orders. I need to make sure nothing happens to you or your riders," Hayato said revealing himself. "All I ask is for you to wear this radio transmitter. With it I will be able to follow both orders. And if anything happens I will come after you to help or to stop you."

"I see. I do not like it but I would not want one of the greatest ANBU to be killed just because he had to protect me from myself. Alright. Place it on me," Savanna said.

Hayato took out four of them and attached one to himself and one to Naruto and Sakura. He put the last one on Savanna.

"My station is channel 4. If anything happens tell me," Hayato said.

"Hai. Very well then. We must go by foot the rest of the way. You are to stay here until further notice. Here. I'm sure you're tired and hungry from running all this way," Savanna said taking out from one of her saddle bags a basket of food and water.

"Thank you Savanna-sama," Hayato said taking it.

"Alright. Let's go Naruto. Sakura," Savanna said turning towards the mountain and walking towards Crystal Cavern.

Naruto looked in the other saddle bag. It was empty.

"Savanna, what is the other bag for?" Naruto asked.

"For carrying the crystals back home of course. Wouldn't want them to have to be held by you tow the rest of the way," Savanna said chuckling. "And besides they are very heavy."

"What? I thought they were only the size of our palms," Sakura said.

"Nope. They are about half as big as yourselves. Each. And they weigh about fifty pounds each as well," Savanna said.

"WHAT???" Naruto nearly screamed into his microphone.

"Ouch. That little kid sure can be loud sometimes," Hayato said rubbing his ear.

Savanna rubbed her ear also because her hearing is much more sensitive than a normal human's.

"Naruto, please don't scream like that when we have these on. You're going to break someone's eardrum," Savanna scolded him.

"How will you fly back with all those?" Naruto asked.

"We only need one, but for future medical needs, I hope that we can find and bring back four," Savanna said walking on. "But we may not even find one."

Savanna had gotten to the bottom of the mountain and everyone was looking at the top towards the cavern. It was a steep climb. Savanna knew that if she tried to climb it, Naruto and Sakura would fall. She had to fly. She knew she would regret it if she did not check the area first.

"Naruto. Sakura. I am going to have to fly up there. If I try to climb not only will it take too long but we might be spotted. I am going to check the surrounding area first for anyone foolish enough to follow us here," Savanna said.

As I said before, Savanna's normal eye sight allows here to see 100 miles around her. Savanna used it to check the surrounding area. She found no one. Until she got to the other side of the mountain that is. She found three trespassers.

"Naruto. Sakura. Don't look now, but we have company," Savanna said bearing her teeth. She could feel Naruto gripping onto her shoulder with excitement.

Then the three jumped out into the open. Two males and one female. They were dressed in black and white. The female wore a gown of white with black stripes. They all wore the headband of a village Naruto and Sakura had never seen before. Savanna knew who they were though.

"Akane. Hiroto. Kenta. Long time no see," Savanna said still growling at them. Savanna backed off a bit.

Akane is the female. Hiroto is one of the men and Kenta is a large and buff man.

"Well well well. If it isn't Savanna Jemenai. We haven't seen each other in ages haven't we?" said Hiroto. Apparently he was the leader of the group.

"No not since the great destruction you caused to the Hidden Village of Rock. You took the lives of so many just to try to win the land! How could I forget you?" Savanna said growling more fiercely now.

Hayato was hearing all of this. He knew it was his duty to protect Savanna, Naruto and Savanna but he wanted to know a little more about this, so he stayed back.

"Naruto! Sakura! Get off my back and stay in the shadows. Let me finish them once and for all!" Savanna said crouching down so that they could get off.

"No Savanna we will help you!" Sakura said. "We are more powerful than you think."

"Yeah. We can take them without even breaking a sweat!" Naruto said jumping off Savanna's back. Sakura did the same.

"No! They are stronger than you think! They are more powerful than the three legendary Sanin! Stay back! Let me handle this. You too Hayato stay back!" Savanna said getting into her fighting stance.

"But…" Sakura stammered.

"No excuses. Now go to Hayato you two! Hurry!" Savanna said shaking off the saddle bags and the saddle itself.

Naruto and Sakura sighed. They wanted to help but wouldn't want Savanna to get mad. They started back into the forest.

"Oh no you don't!" Akane said making several hand seals. "Ninja Art: Ice Prison Jutsu!"

Sakura turned around but it was too late. Ice circled around her and in a flash of light Sakura was trapped in a prison made of ice.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted running over to help her. But he suddenly felt cold. The Ice Prison Jutsu also captured him! Now both of them were immobile and would die of hypothermia if not helped soon.

"How dare you? They were not even going to fight and yet you attacked!" Savanna said crouching.

"We were afraid that they might try to pull a sneak attack. We got Hayato as well, if that is his name. That's why he did not answer for awhile," Akane said. "Now it's three against one. You can't win."

"You hurt my friends…my two best friends…I…I…I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!" Savanna said her eyes turning red.

Chakra swirled around her. Her claws grew longer and her teeth grew as well. Her fur became sharp and long. Her tail became a club and swung around her. Savanna roared so loud that her opponents had to cover their ears.

"What the…you never said she was this powerful!" Akane said over her roaring.

"Well back then she was a sniveling coward! She couldn't even defeat a Genin!" Hiroto said.

"**NOW YOU SHALL SEE THE TRUE POWER I BEAR! NO ONE EVER SUVIVES MY ATTACKS AND YOU WON'T BE THE FIRST TO! ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!" **Savanna said leaping towards them.

AN: I know! I bet you all hate me. It ended right at the best part. I'm sorry but it just has to be like this. Lol nah I just like torturing you guys. Thanx!


	8. Crystal Cavern

AN: Thanx for waiting guys. Sorry that they take so long but my computer does this weird thing where whatever I type it deletes the next thing so it gets hard. Anyway here it is! Thanx! Hey! I fixed it! Yay! Now they will come out even faster! Oh and for you squeamish folks out there, there's a bloody scene, actually a few in this chapter. Just to let you know! (if you are really squeamish, don't read this chapter)

Savanna leapt toward the three. They all quivered in fear for a moment but snapped out of it and jumped away. Savanna landed right where the three were a second ago tearing the ground apart with her razor sharp claws.

"That was too close. We have to use long range attacks so that we don't get too close to her. If we hadn't moved when we did we would be torn to shreds right now," Hiroto said gasping for breath.

"We need to immobilize her like we did to those brats," Kenta said. "Akane."

"I know," she said darting between the trees.

Savanna now had realized that the three had escaped. She was even more furious now. Akane made the hand signs again but not fast enough because Savanna found her first.

"**YOU'VE GOT TO LEARN HOW TO MAKE YOUR HAND SIGNS FATSER AKANE!!!" **Savanna shouted coming behind her.

Akane ducked out of the way just in time. Instead of hitting Akane, Savanna slashed right through a tree. Moving that tree made her see Hayato also traded within ice. This made her very angry. She began to destroy the entire forest area around them.

"Akane! Trap her now!" Hiroto shouted over the crashing of Savanna's claws tearing through trees.

"I'm trying but she moves too fast! I can't make all the hand signs fast enough!" Akane shouted dodging Savanna's attacks.

"We need to make a distraction," Kenta suggested. And then he darted out into the open.

"Savanna! Forget her! I'm the one who killed Masuyo!" Kenta shouted to Savanna.

"No Kenta don't! She'll rip you in half!!!" Hiroto shouted.

Savanna turned to him. She remembered.

**Flashback**

**5 years ago…**

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the people around Savanna screamed.**

**Savanna was an ANBU who had been sent to stop the madness of the Hidden Rock Village. Three people were said to be trying to take over the Rock Village itself for its land and wealth. Savanna was working in the Hidden Sand Village at the time. Savanna moved from village to village if it was just for work money or to get information.**

**The three had killed so many and earlier Savanna had become friends with the Rock Village. Savanna was still quite young, and she still feared the sight of blood. And then she remembered.**

"**Masuyo!" Savanna screamed and ran toward her home.**

**People fell dead to the ground around her, and it rained heavily, but Savanna cared mostly about Masuyo. Masuyo was a good friend of hers. A young girl only about eight years old. She enjoyed riding Savanna as she ran through the streets and loved to fly around the village to see everything. But now…she could be dead already.**

**Savanna ran through the streets and finally reached her home. The walls covered in blood and weapons thrust into the ground and people around her. She was terrified but had to go. It was her mission.**

**Savanna opened the gates to her horror to find Masuyo's family's dead bodies scattered all over the estate. Savanna ran through the rooms trying desperately to find her in time, but when she got to her own room, she was too late.**

**Kenta, one of the three who had attacked the village, was holding the girl with a kunai to her throat.**

"**MASUYO!" Savanna screamed and started to run towards her. **

**Kenta smirked. He raised the kunai over his head. Savanna stopped in her tracks. Masuyo struggled and finally got free of his hand just enough to shout:**

"**SAVANNA!!!" **

**Kenta thrust the kunai into her neck and dropped her dead lifeless body to the ground, the floor covered in blood. **

**Savanna was in shock, horror, and nearly a death flash all at once. Kenta ran into the darkness. Savanna could not follow. She was frozen stiff with fear. Finally she had the courage to stab herself in the shoulder with her own tooth causing her to snap out of the trance she was in. **

**She walked over to Masuyo. She was scared but mad at the same time. It was just that her fear overpowered her anger and courage at this level. There was nothing she could do for Masuyo. She was dead now. **

**Savanna didn't want to leave her. At least not yet. Savanna pulled a charm out of her pocket. It was in the shape of a claw. It was the charm Savanna gave to her the day they became friends. Masuyo always carried it with her. It was said to bring good luck to one who bears it always with them. But…luck doesn't last forever.**

**Savanna took the charm and placed it carefully into one of her weapon pouches for safe keeping. Savanna wanted to burst into tears, but she was so sad, the tears couldn't come. Savanna was on a mission. She knew she couldn't stay here forever. Savanna got up and began to walk out the door. She took one last look at the girl who was once her best friend. **

"**Never again…never again do I want to see my comrades die before me…no…never to die at all while I'm around. I will not stand frozen like I did. Masuyo wanted me to save her but I was too scared. From now on, I will fight with my life to give for those I care about!"** Savanna shouted into the night.

**Savanna continued with her mission. She couldn't find the other ninja who attacked, but she helped to heal those who were attacked by them. Savanna knew she had failed in many things that night. Savanna had finally gotten the greatest characteristic a Docu Amathai could have: courage.**

**Flashback Ends**

"**You…you…KILLED MASUYO? I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! YOU SHALL DIE HERE AND THIS MOUNTAIN SHALL BE YOUR GRAVE!**" Savanna roared and at that moment Kenta regretted what he had just done.

Savanna took one look at him and he was frozen with fear. Those eyes…he remembered them well. They were the eyes that no one can escape. No one has ever seen those eyes and lived to tell about it.

"**YOUR BLOOD IS MINE!!!!!!!!"** Savanna roared charging at him, her claws extended, her tail lashing around her.

Kenta knew it was the end for him. He couldn't move. Savanna was dead on target. The only thing he could do was accept defeat.

Savanna leaped off the ground and stabbed her claws straight through Kenta's heart. Her claws showed out his back. They dripped with blood. Kenta died so fast that his eyes were still open, frozen with fear and shock.

Hiroto and Akane gasped. Savanna knew he was dead but…Savanna is not the type who just kills and opponent in this stage. Luckily Naruto, Sakura, and Hayato were frozen. If they had seen this not only would Naruto be scared for life and never want to come near her, but she probably would be sent to the Konoha jail for they would fear her.

Savanna pulled her claws out of Kenta's body, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground into a pool of his own blood. Savanna is a predator after all. And human flesh to her is a delicacy, so she wouldn't decline on such a marvelous feast.

Savanna ripped his flesh from his bones and cracked his neck with her teeth alone. Savanna licked up any blood that gushed out of his half eaten body. When there was nothing left but the skeleton, Savanna cracked even his bones and ate the marrow inside.

Savanna roared with triumph at her first human dish in a long time. Then Savanna turned to Akane and Hiroto. She showed them no less mercy. Now all that was left of that trio was their cracked bones and blood stained grass. Savanna roared again with her triumph. But finally Savanna began to calm down. She returned to her normal Docu Amathai form.

Savanna looked at the sun. It was beginning to set. She remembered now that she had to get Hayato and the others out of those ice prisons.

Savanna made several hand signs. "Fire Style: Blazing Fireball Jutsu!" Savanna said. Flames came up from her mouth. Carefully, she burned the ice down. Naruto first of course. Savanna got him out quickly, because as soon as he was somewhat free he broke out of the ice himself. Savanna then moved to Sakura and Hayato. They finally were freed.

Naruto took one look at what the battle field looked like and nearly fainted.

Sakura nearly fainted too. Hayato gasped. None of them had ever seen such destruction.

The landscape was destroyed and three piles of bones lying on the ground with blood stained grass beneath them.

"Savanna…what…what happened here?" Hayato stammered still looking at the area.

"Well…it doesn't matter. It's over now," Savanna said. She went over to go get the saddle bags and saddle. "Sakura would you be so kind as to put these on me again?"

"H-hai," Sakura murmured. "Savanna-sama."

Sakura placed the saddle bags and saddle on Savanna once again. Sakura noticed that there were blood stains in Savanna's fur that weren't there when she last did this.

"Savanna…" Sakura asked.

"Sigh. I'll tell you about later," Savanna said crouching down. "You coming Naruto?"

Naruto was still staring at the landscape. It reminded him of his battle with Gaara. When Shukaku came out and he summoned Gamabunta. That must mean something powerful did this. Naruto turned and ran to Savanna.

"Yes. I'm coming," Naruto said hoping onto Savanna. Sakura sat behind him.

Hayato would take too long if he had to climb. Savanna told him to ride on her back as well. Hayato accepted.

"Alright. Let's go!" Savanna shouted as her wings extended. Savanna ran toward the mountain and flapped her wings picking her off the ground.

Hayato never rode Savanna before, but was more stable when she took off.

Savanna flew fast and got to the cavern in almost an instant. The sun had set. Savanna knew they would have to stay in the cavern until daylight.

Naruto, Sakura, and Hayato got off Savanna. Savanna walked beside them as they entered the cave. It was pitch black inside, but Savanna shone her necklace above her to reveal hundreds of crystals attached to the walls. Naruto and Sakura gasped in awe. Hayato had never seen anything like it either. He had a few questions for Savanna.

"Savanna, what type of crystals are these?"

"Well, there are many types of crystals. Most of these are extremely rare, thus being worth thousands maybe millions. That is why we had to be careful coming here. Few know about this place. You are the first humans to know about it. Akane, Kenta, and Hiroto only knew that something of value was here. That is why they attacked," Savanna explained.

"Savanna, what exactly happened anyway?" Hayato asked.

Savanna bowed her head. She spoke very softly. "I will tell you once we get the crystals and settle."

The three knew she had done something. They didn't know what but… they knew what she could have done. Naruto and Sakura were at the meeting to know of her normal behavior and her power. Hayato had heard the legends and feared them, even though he was one of the greatest ANBU.

Yes he is still wearing his falcon mask.

"Where would the Heaven's Crystals be Savanna?" Hayato asked.

"If there still are any, they are in the very back of the cave. They are stuck in the floor. Right above them there should be a hole in the ceiling, shining light down on them. That is one of the reasons they are called Heaven's Crystals," Savanna explained shining her necklace again for it was getting dark.

Hayato saw a large green crystal sticking out of one wall. He went over to it to touch it, but his hand was stopped by Savanna.

"You mustn't touch anything," Savanna said her eyes sternly staring at him.

Savanna's grip on his arm was extremely tight. She let go after she made it clear.

"Why?" he asked.

"If you touch any of the crystals, the entire cavern shall collapse," Savanna said.

Hayato gasped at what he almost did. If Savanna didn't stop him they all might have died.

Savanna continued walking towards the end of the cavern. The light was no more other than her necklace. The crystals now took odd shapes and forms. Hayato still had questions.

"Savanna, what do these crystals do?"

"Well, let's begin with normal crystals. See that blue one there on the left wall? That one I use quite a lot in my medical. It is the Sky Crystal. It heals nearly any wound. That purple one there on the right is the Earth Crystal. It is an antidote for many diseases that nothing else can heal. The green one Hayato almost touched was the Herb Crystal. It can be used in place of herbs that may be missing in a hospital. You merely have to write the word of the herb you wish it to become on a piece of paper, crush the crystal into a bowl, place the paper in the bowl, and make the hand sign of the tiger. It will turn into that herb," Savanna explained.

"What about that red one over there?" Hayato pointed to a large red crystal that was in the shape of a wolf.

"That is the Wolf's Crystal. It can be eaten by a dog or other animal to gain extreme strength," Savanna said.

Naruto looked around awed by all the crystals. Savanna had to shine her necklace more and more. Soon there was no light at all. Naruto nearly screamed before Savanna made her tail become fire.

"My tail can be sent fire chakra to make it blaze. It will last as long as I have chakra," Savanna said walking on.

"How far are we from the Heaven's Crystals?" Sakura asked.

"They should be right above us," Savanna said stopping.

Hayato, Naruto and Sakura looked up. All there was was a blank ceiling.

"Savanna there is nothing there," Sakura said.

"Oh I didn't mean the ceiling. I meant the floor above us," Savanna said crouching down.

"But how…" Sakura asked but then saw the look on Savanna's face and knew what she meant. She did not believe it but if Savanna knew where she was going then she might as well trust her.

Sakura jumped on Savanna's back.

"Come on you two! Get on," Sakura shouted to them.

"But how will we get up there with…" Naruto stammered. Then he realized it. He jumped on Savanna's back too.

"Come on Hayato!" he shouted.

Hayato gulped but joined the others on Savanna's back. Savanna stood up and Naruto could feel chakra going through her whole body just from holding her shoulder. Then he felt chakra being injected into him.

"Naruto calm down. This is a jutsu I have learned that allows me and my riders to become vunderable. That is how we are getting through the ceiling," Savanna said as her head became clear and see-through.

Then Naruto saw he was turning see-through too. He turned around to see Sakura and Hayato turning invisible.

"Hold on!" Savanna said and she jumped up through the ceiling as though it wasn't even there.

AN: That's the chapter for you. Thanx for waiting. The next one will be out soon. Thanx!!!


	9. The Crystals Released & On the Way Home

AN: Happy New Year! Thanx for waiting. I know the suspense has been killing you. Jk. Well here is chapter 9!

Time Left for Konohamaru: 2 days

Savanna flew up into another room. Color came back to Savanna and the three. Savanna landed on the floor of this new part of the cavern.

"There it is…the Heaven's Crystals…" Savanna said staring into a dark part of the cavern.

"Um, Savanna? Where is it?" Naruto asked looking around and not seeing it.

Savanna realized it just now that she was the only one capable of seeing the Heaven's Crystals when they are in the state they were in. Heaven's Crystals are invisible to the human eye because they are shrouded in infrared light, which can only be seen by a human by a camera, in the first stage. Savanna's eyes can see infrared light thus allowing her to find the location of the crystal, along with the aura they give off.

Savanna needed to activate the second stage of the crystal so that they could be visible to her three riders. It would take the whole night, and they needed to stay somewhere for it, so this was perfect. Then it would take Savanna another half day to get them into their final stage and ready for use.

"Naruto. Can you make a Rasengan for me please?" Savanna asked once the three had gotten off her back.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"You see, well actually you can't. The crystals are covered in an infrared light, which is invisible to the human eye. Docu Amathai can see it though. There are three crystals. We are lucky. But we need to get them into the second stage so that they are visible to you three. I have a jutsu which takes the whole day, but will force the crystals into their second stage," Savanna said.

The second stage of the crystals releases the infrared coat and makes the outer layer of the crystals visible.

"But, why do you need my Rasengan?"

"The power of your Rasengan will super charge my jutsu, allowing it to only take us this night," Savanna explained. "You will only have to use your Rasengan for a short time. Just until I get my jutsu going. Then you can rest with the other two."

"Alright! I'm up for it! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto wait. We don't have to do it right now. Sakura and Hayato are a bit tired I'm sure," Savanna said looking where the two were.

Sakura was sitting down on the floor exhausted. Hayato was the same.

Naruto and Savanna unloaded the items from Savanna's saddle bags which included food, water, sleeping bags, and five lanterns.

Savanna laid out the three sleeping bags for Naruto, Sakura, and Hayato. Docu Amathai sleep on the ground, but Savanna had a job to do. She then placed the lanterns in a circle around the crystals. She turned them all on so that she could see what she was doing.

Sakura and Naruto quickly ate the food Savanna had brought. But Hayato didn't eat a thing. Sakura noticed this.

"Hayato, wouldn't you like something to eat?" Sakura asked him.

"I am afraid I cannot eat with my mask," Hayato said.

Sakura remembered what Tsunade had told her about ANBU. For certain missions they were to keep their masks on at all times.

"That does not matter Hayato. You have my permission to remove your mask. You do not have to not eat just because of a mask," Savanna said smiling.

Hayato bowed and removed his mask. He had brownish red hair and green eyes. Savanna knew what he looked like already, so she continued with her work.

Hayato ate the food there like there was no tomorrow. Naruto and Sakura laughed.

Naruto looked over at Savanna. She was making several hand signs that he never saw before. Suddenly her chakra became visible. It made a coat like shell around her. She was calm but held a hand sign that was her pinky and ring finger pointed up and touching and her middle and index fingers making arches with her thumbs crossing. Her eyes were closed and the chakra swirled around her. The lanterns began to turn blue.

"Sakura, Hayato. Sleep now. Naruto. It is time for your Rasengan," Savanna said her eyes still closed.

Everyone nodded. Sakura and Hayato got into their sleeping bags. Naruto made a clone and began to form him Rasengan. Savanna's chakra and the lanterns turned from blue to green. Just as his Rasengan was ready, Savanna made five more hand signs and a circular pattern appeared on the floor. To Naruto it was just inside the lanterns but to Savanna it was around the crystals.

"Alright Naruto. Aim your Rasengan at the center of that chakra seal," Savanna said opening her eyes.

"Hai!" Naruto said running towards it. The lanterns burned bright and Savanna's chakra seemed to shape into a form. He couldn't tell what it was but it looked like an animal.

Naruto struck the Rasengan right at the center directly on the crystals. Naruto saw something appear. A light. It took on the form of the crystals.

"Naruto! Get out of the way! I can do this from here on now!" Savanna said.

Naruto finished his jutsu and jumped clear of the chakra seal. Savanna sent her chakra to the crystals covering them in a rainbow of colors. Naruto was amazed. It was almost morning, but he wanted to get in a bit of sleep too. He got into his sleeping bag and fell straight asleep.

Time left for Konohamaru: 1 ½ days

Savanna was almost done with the jutsu just before morning came. The crystals were almost visible to the human eye. She made one last hand sign and the jutsu was complete. The chakra seal disappeared. Savanna's chakra went back into her body, and the lanterns blew out. The crystals could now be seen by the human eye. They were about three feet long each, but about one foot on each was stuck in the ground and they glowed with blue, purple, white, and gold as the morning sun flooded the small cavern.

Savanna saw that Hayato was awake. He had been watching Savanna ever since Naruto went to sleep. He smiled.

"They are beautiful," he said staring at the crystals. "I have never seen anything more beautiful in my life."

"One of the reasons they are called Heaven's Crystals. I will need some help getting them out of the ground. Heaven's Crystals may be pretty, but it's also pretty hard getting them out of the ground. And on top of that, each weighs about fifty pounds each," Savanna said. "I think we will need some of Sakura's insane inhuman strength."

Savanna went over to where Naruto and Sakura were sleeping. She had a very good idea to get them up. Savanna went right between the two sleeping bags and focused her chakra. Hayato was amazed at how powerful her chakra was for it was visible. Then her chakra took on the form of two hands. The chakra hands went over to the top of both sleeping bags and picked them up with Sakura and Naruto still asleep and unaware. Then Savanna made the chakra hands bring them over the edge of the mountain.

Note: The place they came up to when Savanna jumped through the ceiling was a single room and had a small second opening which is where Naruto and Sakura are dangling over right now.

"Rise and shine you two. Or else fall about three miles from the sky," Savanna joked.

Sakura and Naruto jolted awake. They took one look at where they were and nearly exploded. In an instant they were behind Savanna and the bags were empty.

Naruto and Sakura saw what she had done with her chakra. Not only that, but also the fact that her chakra was visible. Savanna threw the bags with the other items and her chakra receded.

"Naruto. Sakura. The crystals have accustomed to their second state. They are visible now, and we need to get them out quickly. We don't have too much time left," Savanna said walking over to the crystals.

Sakura, Naruto and Hayato walked over to the crystals. Savanna grabbed one with her jaws. Sakura grabbed another, and Naruto and Hayato grabbed the third.

"On threech," Savanna made it sound like because she had her jaws clammed around the crystal.

"Oneth."

"Twoth."

"Threech!" Savanna yanked the crystal out of the ground in one swoop. It fell to the ground next to her with a loud thud. Sakura remembered what she had said about them but she was still having a bit of trouble.

**Cha! If I can do this I can do anything!** Sakura thought to herself as the crystal was nearly flung out of the cavern. But Savanna caught it just in time with her mouth.

Naruto and Hayato pulled the third one out after a bit of struggle for they kept stepping on each other's feet. All of them helped to put the saddle and saddle bags back onto Savanna and then to put the crystals into the bag.

"We still have about another day and a half left. It will only take us about one day to get back. If you don't mind, I would like to gather some of the other crystals for my healing methods. It shall only take but a minute," Savanna said after everyone had gotten onto Savanna's back.

"Be quick Savanna. Konohamaru is waiting for us," Naruto said.

"I will."

Savanna forced her chakra into the three again and they became vunderable once more. Savanna flew through the ceiling into the lower cavern. The crystals now glimmered with light from the sun that now showed the way out of the cave. Naruto began to demount from Savanna when she stopped him.

"I will not take THAT long," she said smiling. "But as I said before, we must not touch any of the crystals. I will use my chakra to get them."

Naruto got back onto Savanna as she walked quickly around the cavern, collecting crystals of all shapes, sizes and colors with her chakra. As she did before, her chakra became visible and entwined itself around several crystals yanking them out and placing them in her bag. There was a crystal that she had mentioned earlier as the Wolf's Crystal. It was located very high in the cavern. Savanna put her front paws on the wall of the cavern and sent her chakra up there to get it.

Her bag was full, and she had about one of every single crystal there.

"Alright! Time to fly back home. We should get there by sunset," Savanna said running toward the mouth of the cave. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded and Savanna could feel Naruto's grip tighten on her neck.

Savanna's wings emerged from her body and spread out. The cavern was about forty feet wide across and Savanna's wingspan is thirty, so this was no problem. She began to flap her wings as they came close. Then with a hard kick to the floor, Savanna leapt off the cavern floor and soared over the mountains below.

Time left for Konohamaru: 1 1/3 days

The crystals Savanna carried were extremely heavy. Each weighed about fifty pounds and there were about twenty altogether. That's 1000 pounds on her let alone also carrying three full grown ninja. One of the reasons Savanna was the most feared Docu Amathai. She was so strong not only in physical energy but also in spiritual. Gen-jutsu would never work on her for her mind casts out any thing that is irregular. Savanna can carry about 3000 pounds on her while flying and still being able to go at a fast speed and can carry 10,000 while running. That's five tons! It may seem a little much but why do you think she's the most feared Docu Amathai?

The sun was still high in the sky, but Naruto was still exhausted. He didn't get much sleep and after last night he should be tired. He fell asleep on Savanna's back. Savanna noticed and flew a little lower and slower, so that he would not fall.

But then…just as the sun began to set and they were just a few miles from the village…Savanna saw something. Something that made her skin crawl and nearly stop in midair. A black figure running below them with blood red eyes. Savanna could feel her chakra. It was so strong it almost held Savanna in the air like invisible chains. Then a flash of light came from the black figure. It came straight at her. Savanna knew that if she tried to dodge it, Naruto would fall. But if she didn't…they might all die.

AN: Thanx! Please leave reviews. The next chapter will be out shortly. I'm back in school so it takes awhile. Anyway, keep those eyes peeled for the next chapter!


	10. Training Begins

AN: Thanx for waiting. School has been…well I have no good excuses this time, so here enjoy! The Mystery of Konoha chapter 11:

Savanna knew she had to dodge it.

"I will have to use that, and fast," Savanna said.

Savanna sent chakra out from her body like wire and sent it back into her body in another place. This is a specialty of Savanna. She can send out chakra from anywhere in her body and put so much pressure on it that it becomes as strong as steel. She can then send it to another part and connect it, making a chain or harness made of chakra. She can also shape it and form it to make it into weapons. Very handy.

Savanna sent the chakra around Naruto and the others, and strapped then onto her so that they wouldn't fall. Naruto woke up at that very instant. He saw the katana coming straight for them.

And then…in the blink of an eye, they were a mile away from where the katana had been thrust.

"That was close. Are you guys alright?" Savanna asked.

Naruto was a little scared. He crunched up in a ball clinging to Savanna as hard as he could. Sakura and Hayato just sat there frozen.

Savanna smirked. Then she looked where the attack had come from. She saw the figure again. And she heard a voice.

"Y_ou are not strong enough yet…I will wait until you are strong enough…"_

And then the figure was gone. There wasn't even a scent. It was like she was never there. The katana dropped back down, but she noticed that it was not a normal katana, but one used by only the most elite of Docu Amathai…

Time left for Konohamaru: 1 day

Savanna flew down into the forest just a mile from the North Gate. From there she ran until they were in sight of the gate. The two guards there were amazed that Savanna Jemenai was bringing Naruto, Sakura, and Hayato into the village. Immediately, they brought them back to the Hokage's mansion.

The sun had set and the moon was rising into the sky. Savanna tore into her office, as she had returned to her human form. Tsunade nearly screamed. Shizune snickered.

"What happened? Did you get the crystals?" Tsunade asked her with the three piling into her office behind Savanna.

"Hai. And I also got some others that we might not have been able to find for a few more years if I had not picked them up that would be quite useful for medical Nin-jutsu," Savanna said.

"Alright. I want you to go to the hospital immediately and heal Konohamaru! Naruto. Sakura. Hayato. Take the rest of the day off," Tsunade said giving a sigh of relief.

"Hai," Hayato said as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Tsunade-sama. I would like permission to watch Savanna perform this jutsu," Sakura said.

At this comment, Savanna looked at Sakura in confusion.

**Why would she want to watch something like this? **she though to herself.

"Hmm? You are interested in the healing powers of the Docu Amathai?"

"Hai! I would like to learn as much as I can, being a medical ninja. Now I will have to know how to care for her as well, and the best time to start is with this operation!" Sakura stated.

Naruto looked at her with his big blue eyes. He had no idea how serious she was in training to become a medical ninja just like Tsunade-sama.

"I-I would like to watch as well!" Naruto stammered.

"Why would you want to watch Naruto?" Tsunade asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Konohamaru and I are friends. I want to make sure he makes it through ok," Naruto said.

Savanna smiled. She knew that he wouldn't let a comrade from the leaf or any comrade for that matter down.

"Alright. Both of you are to follow Savanna. Help only if she asks you to. Got it?"

"Hai!" Naruto and Sakura said.

"Alright follow me you two," Savanna said, leaving.

Naruto and Sakura followed her out the door, but as they walked out Savanna stopped short. She looked back at Tsunade with a look that said 'I need to tell you something' but then she remembered Konohamaru and left with the others.

**What did she want to tell me?** Tsunade questioned herself.

Time left for Konohamaru: ½ day

As Savanna ran down the streets of Konoha with Sakura and Naruto at her side, she explained what she would have to do before she could actually perform the operation.

"First we must go back to the room you found me in where I dropped the bottle. I will make my preparations there. Sakura," Savanna said.

"Hai?"

"I want you to help me with the potion. I'm sure you know all about them," Savanna said heading for the door Naruto and Sakura had to come through to get to Savanna.

Savanna moved her hand across the door. The little green circle appeared in the door again.

"Identification."

"Savanna Jemenai."

"Identification approved."

The circle turned from green to blue.

"Access code."

Savanna took out a kunai and slit her palm. She dripped a drop of the blood onto the scanner.

"Access code approved."

The circle turned from blue to red.

"Name of village destroyed forty years ago."

"Hidden Village of Blood."

"Access accepted."

The circle slid back into the door as it opened to once again reveal the library and potion room. Savanna walked in, sealing the door behind her. When she transformed back into her human form, the bags that attached around her stomach and over her back became an over-the-shoulder satchel, with the crystals still inside, as heavy as they were before. Sakura was impressed that she didn't even flinch at the weight of the crystals as she walked to a table covered in vials, beakers, bottles full of colored fluids, and other tools she had never seen.

Savanna took out the Heaven's Crystals and put them down on the table. Then she took all the others and walked over to the wall covered by a purple curtain. Savanna made three hand signs and spoke, "Release," and the curtains opened to reveal hundreds of iron cubes with a crystal in each, kept in the middle with ice. There were ten open spaces near the top. Savanna placed the crystals in the last ten spaces and then made five hand signs, speaking, "Ninja Art, Ice Blast Jutsu," and the ten cubes filled with ice and the crystals were placed in the middle, easily seen.

Savanna reversed the jutsu and closed the curtain. Then she ran quickly to the table and cleared it completely except for the crystals and a few tools.

"Sakura. I need you to get me a bottle of sapphires, a jar of crow's feathers, and Naruto I need you to get me that bowl and crusher over there on that table," Savanna said pointing to it. "Sakura. Your items are on the middle shelves of the middle row and on the top of the first row."

"Hai!" Sakura said dashing off to get them. Naruto did as well.

Savanna got a large bowl and placed it on her table. Naruto brought her the small bowl and crusher she asked for, with Sakura still looking for the items Savanna had requested.

Savanna saw immediately that the bowl was too small. She cursed under her breath as she went off to a closed door, smearing her blood from her finger onto it and opening the door. She went inside and a moment later came back out with a large knife in her hands.

Savanna walked to the table and raised the knife over one of the crystals and cut it into four pieces just small enough to fit into the small bowl. By now Sakura had found the sapphires and crow feathers and had brought them over to the table. Savanna placed the piece of crystal into the bowl and crushed it with the crusher into dust. She then placed that into the large bowl.

"Sakura. If you want to start learning Docu Amathai ethics of healing, I suggest you pay attention to this. This potion I am making is the cure for Death's Shadow. Watch and memorize how much of each item I use alright?" Savanna said. Sakura nodded.

Savanna did the same to the three other pieces. Then she took the sapphires and ground three into dust, mixing them with the crystals. After that she took out five complete crow feathers and chopped them into tiny pieces with the knife. Then she went to one of the other tables and grabbed a beaker filled with red liquid and brought it back to Naruto and Sakura. She emptied it completely into the large bowl mixing it with the other ingredients.

"This is what we Docu Amathai call, Devil's Blood. It's not really that of course but it is a mixture of Docu Amathai blood and a special kind of leaf found only in Konoha," Savanna explained.

When she had mixed everything together, the mixture had turned from red, to green, to blue. Savanna made several hand seals and covered the top of the bowl with chakra. Then she grabbed an empty bottle and gathered up both the bottle and the bowl and rushed out the door with Naruto and Sakura close behind.

Savanna, Naruto and Sakura raced past medics who were puzzled as to why they were in such a hurry. Then they remembered what the Fifth had told them:

**Flashback**

"**Savanna Jemenai is going to perform surgery on Konohamaru when she and the others return from their mission to collect the crystals needed for it," Tsunade said to the medical team.**

"**But, are you sure she can do this? I mean…it was Okuri after all…" the captain of the team stammered out.**

"**Okuri is her niece. Savanna may not have seen her for a few years, but if she is anything like her sister, apparently she is, Savanna knows much about her. After all, Savanna has been plotting how to kill her sister and br-b-b- I mean…bring Obsidian's children to justice ever since Savanna was found by the Konoha ANBU squad," Tsunade said staring at them with a serious glare. "After the great wipeout of the Docu Amathai."**

**The room became silent. Shizune who was standing in the back of the room stared down at the floor in sorrow. The medics were told of this a while ago and bowed their heads in grief. **

"**When Savanna is prepared, I want you to seal the room and make sure that no one disturbs this operation! If a single bit of it is ruined, we will lose another great future Shinobi," Tsunade said. "Now go!"**

**Flashback Ends**

The leader motioned for the rest of his team to follow. Savanna and the other two raced down the halls, Savanna tightly gripping the ingredients needed to save Konohamaru's life. Finally they reached the room where Savanna had examined Konohamaru before. Three nurses were inside, preparing him for what lied next. The instant they saw them rushing into the room, all three bowed their heads to Savanna and quickly rushed out of the room.

Konohamaru lay on the hospital bed with his shirt off, the marks still showing on his chest and stomach. Savanna laid out the items on a small table next to the bed. Sakura and Naruto pulled up chairs near her to watch and be close in case she needed them.

"Sakura, I want you to help me so that you can begin learning how Docu Amathai heal," Savanna said, motioning for her to come closer. "Come over to his other side,"

Sakura obeyed. Naruto sat still watching and hoping that nothing would go wrong.

"Alright. The first step to removing the Death's Shadow chakra is to have the Death's Shadow Seal Jutsu, which I have. I might teach you it later, but we must focus on him right now. You saw how I made the potion, and both that and the jutsu are needed to remove all the Death's Shadow chakra," Savanna told her. "The Death's Shadow jutsu is extremely dangerous not only to the opponent but to the user as well. It takes up much chakra and will knock even the strongest of Docu Amathai out for a week. In the first stage, the chakra will seep into the skin, creating these marks. Then the second stage is like a trap. It will not activate until the jutsu has been annihilated. Then the chakra flows into the person's own chakra system, shutting it down and filling it with the poison-like chakra. Whatever the chakra touches begins to melt away and self destruct. But the good thing is, the way Obsidian or Okuri manipulated it, it takes a long time to go anywhere, giving us more time to heal and seal it," Savanna explained.

Savanna took the bowl of Blue Shadow, the cure for Death's Shadow Jutsu and made several hand seals. The chakra sealing the Blue Shadow disappeared, and she picked up the bowl, spreading it above Konohamaru. It floated in the air as if there was a plate of glass keeping it up. Savanna bit into her thumb and made the hand signs of the tiger, snake, dragon, bird, tiger, dog, rabbit, snake, and boar, and drew on Konohamaru's stomach a sign that said "Shadow" with her blood. Then the Blue Shadow shaped into words in Japanese saying "Seal of Shadow."

"Naruto, Sakura. Please hold him down," Savanna said. The two obeyed.

Then savanna clapped her hands together and the Blue Shadow seeped into the sign on his stomach. Konohamaru flinched and then murmured something under his breath. When all the Blue Shadow had seeped in, the scars on his body began to fade away. Savanna made the hand signs of tiger, horse, and dragon and her hands turned green. The then placed them on top of Konohamaru where the sign was and spoke, "Secret Jutsu: Death's Shadow Seal!"

Konohamaru screamed in pain. Savanna flinched at this and told Naruto to quickly get the empty bottle she had brought. He raced over and set it down on the table. Savanna made the sign of the sheep, replacing her hands on top of him and spoke, "Art of Sealing: Hidden Shadow Technique!" Savanna then slowly raised her hands and on them was chakra bringing up the Blue Shadow filled with a black substance, Sakura guessed that was the Death's Shadow chakra. The black chakra slipped into the empty bottle and Savanna said, "Seal!" and a paper with the sign "seal" appeared on the bottle.

Konohamaru had stopped screaming. The scars were gone and he lay breathing softly. Savanna sighed with relief.

"He'll be alright now. He should wake up in a few hours," Savanna said gathering up her things and beginning to leave. Then she stopped short, turned around and left a piece of paper on the small table next to the bed.

"I'm going to put these things back. Stay here in case something goes wrong. I don't know how she manipulated it but if something goes wrong, just come running, but leave one of you in here with him. I'll leave the door unsealed," Savanna said, turning and leaving.

Naruto stood up and came over next to Sakura. He looked down at Konohamaru.

"I'm glad he's safe," Naruto quietly whispered. "Now that Savanna's here…"

Sakura looked up at him. Then back at Konohamaru.

At that moment Savanna came back through the door carrying some bottles with little pills. Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka, Moegi, Udon, and a medical squad filing in behind her.

"Konohamaru are you alright?" Moegi asked him urgently.

"He can't hear you Moegi. He's still unconscious, right Savanna?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai. He needs much rest after the surgery. He won't be out of bed for at least a week," Savanna said setting the pills down on the table.

"What are those?" Shizune asked.

"Special pills for his recovery. Without these he wouldn't be out of the hospital for months. Sakura. I'm going to leave his care in your hands. Make sure you give him a green pill once every four hours until he wakes up. These will suppress his chakra until he can control it on his own. When he does start giving him these white pills once every 24 hours. They will get the, if any, chakra left inside of him from the jutsu out. When the bottle is empty call me,"

Savanna said and walked over to Tsunade to hand her a status report on Konohamaru. Then she turned and left, leaving the others with Konohamaru.

"Well I guess that's it…" Tsunade said. "I'm glad to have a medical genius like her here now. We can always use the extra hand."

"She is amazing. Tsunade-sama, if it alright, I would like to study under Savanna's teaching for a while," Sakura asked.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other and then back at Sakura.

**I have taught her all I know **Tsunade though.** She yearns to know more. And she will from Savanna. Savanna will teach her things that I could never even dream of…**

"I'll take care of Konohamaru for you," Tsunade said.

Sakura bowed to her and ran out the door to catch up with Savanna.

Moegi and Udon went over next to Konohamaru. Moegi was nearly in tears seeing Konohamaru like that. Naruto came up to her.

"It's ok. He'll be alright. Don't worry," he said.

Moegi stopped crying. She nodded at him and left with Udon.

Tsunade summoned the medical squad to leave. She turned to Shizune who was looking at Konohamaru's status report with huge worried eyes.

"This…this is…"

Thanx for waiting so long for this. Yeah I had school and I just got back from a cruise to Mexico so I really have had hardly any time to write. Orochimaru will be in this! But it's taking awhile to get to that part…anyway, thank you!


	11. Mysterious Doors? Poll for Right Door!

AN: Well, I just got a new computer so I was halfway done with this one when I lost it on my old one so now…I have a problem

AN: Well, I just got a new computer so I was halfway done with this one when I lost it on my old one so now…I have a problem. I had to start all over! Oh well…live and learn.

"Th-this is…" Shizune started.

"What?" Tsunade said turning to look.

"Look at this record," she said handing the sheet to Tsunade. "His body was going under mass damage while that jutsu was being used on him. I'm not sure but I think Savanna is hiding something from us about what she knows of her niece."

"You're right. But now, his cellular structure is normal, and according to the time on here, he will be back doing missions and mischief in no time," Tsunade said.

"So, should we keep an eye on Savanna?" Shizune asked.

"For now, at least. I heard she is going to make her home her in a cave guarded by Gen-jutsu underneath the great stone faces. Once she goes in, station five of the best ANBU members outside the door. Keep them hidden. We don't want her falling on our case," Tsunade said turning to leave.

"Hai!" Shizune said. "Come along Naruto!"

"Yeah," he said following and shutting the door behind him.

:

"Not exactly my choice as a home…" Naruto said looking up at the stone cliffs reaching toward the sky high above him.

Naruto had gone to the base of the great stone faces to wait for Savanna to return so he could start training with her. He knew she must be busy with Sakura, and he was getting bored, so he decided to go to the hospital to see what they were doing.

When he walked in, he asked the receptionist if he saw Savanna and Sakura go by. She told him the room number and Naruto ran off. Upon reaching the door he stopped to listen in:

"Very good, Sakura. You have very good experience. I will have no problem training you. Oh, I believed we're being watched. Come in Naruto!" Savanna said.

Naruto, surprised, opened the door to find Savanna training Sakura with a young deer on a silver table. Savanna motioned Sakura to leave. She bowed and left, taking the deer with her.

"You just couldn't wait could you?" Savanna asked chuckling. "Well, if it's training you want, you will have to find the training dojo at my new home by yourself, being so impatient. I'll wait for you."

And then Savanna left. Naruto turned to ask something but she was gone.

:

"Humph. No fair, making me go by myself. I wanted a tour, not a "find-your-way-to-the-dojo-by-yourself" tour. Oh well. Hey there it is!" Naruto said.

There was a small opening into a cave that had been carved out of the mountainside, just beneath the Fourth Hokage's face. Naruto ran to it, but stopped when he got to the mouth. It was dark inside, but a breeze swept him inside, the door closing behind him.

"Aaaaaggggggggghhhhhhhh!' Naruto screamed.

It was pitch black inside. Suddenly a wind from the core of the cave blew toward him, lighting torches that had been suspended on the wall. Naruto followed the cave down a long hallway.

Eventually, Naruto came to an intersection of hallways, one leading to every way, the left, forward, and the right. The breeze Naruto felt earlier came from the right hallway, so Naruto followed it. Again, another long hallway leading to somewhat no where. It was like Orochimaru's hideouts, just wall and torches leading on forever. But then the torches seemed to become dimmer, and the floor changed as well as the ceiling. The floor became a deep red color, and every step he took, splashed like water and echoed through the infamous hallways. The ceiling had turned a blackish blue color, like the sky on the night of a full moon. The torches soon disappeared, but a light still shone up ahead.

When Naruto got close enough he stopped. A huge chandelier hung from the infamous black ceiling, and made four tightly shut doors, two on each wall, feel more mysterious than ever.

AN: Now you can help Naruto find his way to the dojo! This is gonna be a poll thing, so I'm setting a time limit for it. If you want to help, just leave a comment saying which door you think is the right one. Ok, here are the doors:

Farthest Left: Red; Farthest Right: Blue

Closest Right: White; Closest Left: Black

All you have to do is say the color door, and

the door with the most votes after the time

limit will be the one the story goes with. And

every door, even if it's the right one, will

change and shape the story around.

The time limit is: May 20.

I want to give this time and I can't start writing the next one til then so it'll be a while til the next chapter. I'll announce the winning door on May 4. Thanx guys!


	12. Enter the Chamber of Death

AN: Hallo people

AN: Hallo people! Heh. Well the pole showed it. Red door wins!… … …you know, everyone always chooses the door that sends the main character into the WORST POSSIBLE DOOR. Here were the results:

**Black** (Giant scorpion): 1 **Blue** (potion room X): 1 **White** (Training Dojo): 0

**Red** (it won so I'm not going to tell you. yes, I'm afraid you must read): 2

Alright. Here we go! (Please note. this chapter has incredibly gory scenes, including blood, skeletons, and flesh still attached to rotting bones. If you are squeamish do not read this chapter. You WILL wet your pants XD)

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Savanna and all Jemenai members were created by Kyubi Extreme; me.

:

Naruto stood between the doors and switched his head back and fourth at each one 'til his head got dizzy.

"Hmmm…knowing Savanna I bet it's going to be the red one," Naruto said.

Just at that moment he felt a terrible feeling in the pit of his gut. Something that said, "Don't go in!" but at the same time, "Go in! Now!"

For a moment Naruto hesitated. His hand was just above the handle, when he noticed the handle was wet. But not with water…

_**BLOOD!!**_ Naruto screamed in his mind and jumped back about 3 feet. He didn't know what to do. A blood-covered door handle, a blood red door; what kind of IDIOT would open that door and go in?

Oh yeah. This kind.

Naruto again reached for the handle and grasped it, letting droplets of blood slide down his wrist and drip onto the floor. Naruto drew in his breath, and opened the door. He expected something like a giant scorpion or a snake to jump out at him, teeth covered with the blood of poor victims foolish enough to repeat the first's terrible mistake. (no not the first Hokage just so you know)

But nothing jumped out at him. All there was behind the door was a staircase. It seemed pretty normal to him, but awful dark inside. Naruto had no matches or anything like that to light the way.

**Hmm. maybe the torches are hidden, like in the hallways. Maybe if I just step inside…**

Naruto took a slow step onto the first stair and CRASH! …slipped. The sound of him fall backwards back into the hallway echoed through the whole cave.

**What the hell did I slip on?**

Naruto looked.

_**BLOOD!! MORE BLOOD!! THE STAIRCASE IS COATED WITH BLOOD!!**_ Naruto screamed in his head.

It was true. The staircase was covered in blood.

**The training must really be harsh…** Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto gulped. He feared to go on. But he knew Savanna must be waiting for him. He just hoped that this was the right door. Sort of.

Naruto began down the stairs again, more slowly this time. But this time, no torches came on, and worse yet, the door slammed shut behind him, leaving him in pitch black darkness. Naruto screamed. He didn't think it would do much good, but he didn't expect that to happen. I wouldn't blame him. I mean, blood stained handle, blood covered handle, and now it's pitch black inside. I would scream XD.

"Heh…heh heh…nothing to worry about…it's…it's just a little dark here…nothing to worry about…sure, blood covered floor…probably zombies at the bottom trying to eat Savanna alive…nothing to worry about…nothing to worry about…" Naruto murmured to himself.

He continued down the stairs carefully until he no longer felt blood beneath his feet and felt flat ground.

"Well, I made it to the bottom. I guess," Naruto said, stepping down.

Naruto tried to look around, but it was still pitch black. He walked a bit farther before he felt the blood again, but it was somewhat dried, like it had been there a while. He walked farther and felt something crush beneath his feet. The sound echoed in the room, as if it was a cave. He saw something light-ish and

"Well, I guess this is it. Guess I'll just-Hey wait a minute! I have a light in my kunai pouch! Maybe if I just get a look around…"

Naruto pulled out the light and shone it at his feet. He was sorry he did.

"OH…MY…GOD…" Naruto said.

The floor where he was standing was covered in dried blood and the skeletons of the ones who had spilt it. Under his left foot was a crushed human skull. Some of the skeletons had been recently slaughtered, with intestines and skin patches still clinging to the bones, and eyeballs still intact within the skull.

Naruto was terrified. He took a step back, shaking the flashlight back and fourth. He moved it up a little to reveal six cells rusted with age filled with skeletons of prisoners from years of torture of no food nor water for months on end. Most still had flesh still clinging to their skulls, dried and flaking, and blood covered cell floors.

Naruto shakily shined the light to the ceiling. Strained with blood just like the floor. A severed head hung from a chain attached to the ceiling. Blood dripped from the throat where the sword cut it straight through the bone and muscle.

Then he moved it to the walls around him. Written in blood, was a threatening and horrifying message:

_YE WHO ENTER THE CHANBER OF DEATH WILL NEVER RETURN. ALL THOSE WHO ENTER SHALL HAVE THEIR BONES SCATTERED ON THE BLOOD STAINED FLOOR, AND HAVE THEIR FLESH EATEN BY THE BEAST WHO GUARDS THE CHAMBER OF DEATH._

Naruto stepped back and tripped on another bone falling backwards. He stared at the horror of the room. Just when he was about to run out of the room, he heard a pile of bones clatter. He thought that for just a moment that he saw a shadow of a human from another hallway.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He stumbled back up, dropped the light, and ran for the stairs. When he got to the top, he fumbled for the doorknob. Even in the dim purple light, he couldn't see it. He turned around. In the light, was a figure; a human figure. Blood dripped from his hands, and he held a knife in his mouth. He walked closer and closer to where Naruto still struggled to open the door, but to no avail. He turned around again to see that the figure following him was a human, but he wasn't alive. And he hadn't been for some time. His bones showed through his torn and ripped clothes, and his face had no skin. It looked like the skin had been ripped straight off. His eyes had rotted away from his sockets, yet somehow he still walked the corridors of the dungeon. Moaning and groaning, he walked forward slowly, as if the life was being dragged out of his with every step he took.

Naruto was having a heart attack by now. **If I don't get out of here, I'm done for!** he screamed in his mind. Finally, Naruto found the door handle, and tried to open it, but it was locked. **Shit!**

Naruto thought all was lost, but then he had an idea. He hoped Savanna wouldn't mind a hole in her door. Then again; it was either his life, or her door. Right now, the door didn't matter. He made the hand signs for a shadow clone and began forming his chakra for a rasengan. Naruto turned his head slightly to see how far the zombie had gone. The light had started to fade, but in just that light, just before he would get out, he saw that the man was wearing a Konoha vest.

Too late to question it. Time to bust outta there. The rasengan was ready, and he wanted out of there. The clone disappeared, and Naruto aimed at the door handle.

"Rasengan!"

It hit the door handle and broke it instantly. The door flew open to Naruto's surprise, as if someone had been waiting there all this time and only now opened the door, but no one was there in the hallway. Naruto fell flat on his face onto the cold hard stone on the floor of the hallway. **Wait a minute…stone? That wasn't there before…**he thought. Then he remembered the zombie coming up behind him. He slammed the door shut, and tried to lock the door, but he had crushed the handle with his rasengan.

"Aaaauuuggghhh!! I gotta get that door closed!" Naruto screamed.

"Uuggghh…uuhhh…ggg…" the zombie groaned.

Naruto looked around. There was nothing in the hallway. The zombie was coming closer. Naruto backed away until he got to the other side of the hallway. He was sure he was done for.

"What do you want?! Go away!" Naruto shouted, trying to block the zombie's attack.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a gush out wind blow past him, and saw the shadow of Savanna on the opposite wall. Savanna shoved the half dead shinobi back into the dungeon, and held her hand out at the door. Green bursts of chakra strode out of her palm and encased the door in a green light. The doorknob reappeared, and the door was fixed and locked. Savanna turned around and looked at Naruto with frightful eyes.

"Are you alright, Naruto?" she asked worryingly. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I thought he would get you for sure."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Naruto shouted hugging Savanna still.

"Naruto…I want you to promise me…to never go in there again…no matter what," Savanna said starting to cry. "That place is a terrible place for the living Naruto. That's why only those who deserve to be there go there. And stay there."

"Of course. You really think I still want to go back in there and get my head ripped off by a zombie? God…" Naruto said.

"You are right. I'm sorry. I wanted to see which door you would choose, maybe using your power you have allowing you to sense my presence. And I was sure I locked that door. I'm so sorry Naruto," Savanna said releasing me.

"Now which one is the real dojo?" Naruto asked.

"Follow me," she said walking toward the white door.

**Of course. The least suspecting door is the right one** Naruto thought to himself.

Savanna opened the door and led Naruto through. She closed the door behind her and slipped off her shoes. Inside was a large room with matted floor in the middle. Racks filled with weapons of all kinds lined the walls of stone. She had weapons from simple bamboo bows to swords as tall as a grown man. Even shuriken, kunai, senbon, and nuchucku. Iron lamps lighted the room, and a large golden chandelier hung from the high ceiling, almost fifty feet up. The room was about eighty feet wide, and eighty feet wide; perfect for high levels of training. A few slits in the wall showed that there were traps as well. This dojo had everything.

**Lee would sure love this place** Naruto thought to himself. Savanna walked over to a bench covered with red carpeting. A wet towel was on it. Savanna put it to her head. When she was cooled down she placed it back down and told Naruto to come over to her.

Naruto walked over to her, removing his shoes as she had done.

"This is my private dojo. I will constantly come here and use it, creating and transforming clones of my enemies with the same jutsu and minds to learn their abilities, defenses, and weaknesses, as I did in my village when I was young. I will even make clones of you Naruto, to better understand how you fight, so I can better fight along side you when I must. You may come here any time you wish," Savanna said.

"Cool. Can we train now? Please, please, please?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. Choose your weapon. If you get hurt I'll heal you after," she said, raising her hand up behind her. It glowed blue and a bamboo bow glowed blue and moved toward her. She lifted it up and shot it toward her, catching it in her hand without even looking at it.

Naruto looked around. **So much to choose from** he thought. He grabbed another bow and stood on the matted floor in front of Savanna. They walked toward each other and bowed, as Savanna said was customary for all fights against friends of the Docu Amathai.

"Ready?" Savanna asked.

"Oh yeah," Naruto replied smiling.

"Alright then. Let's go!"

Thanx for reading. Sorry it took so long, but I have a lot going on this summer. But then next one will be out very soon hopefully. Please leave reviews!


	13. Battle Training

AN: I know you have been waiting for this so here it is

AN: I know you have been waiting for this so here it is. I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Savanna and all related characters were created by me.

Savanna instantly jumped up, keeping the bow above her head. She moved a lever across the room with her psychic powers and huge spikes came out of the walls. She landed gracefully on one of them. She stood and extended her hand toward Naruto. He smirked and jumped from spike to spike to get to the one across from her on the other wall, keeping his bow above his head as well. He extended his hand toward her.

She smirked. They charged each other and jumped off the spikes, striking with their bows at the center of the room in mid air. Hovering for a few seconds, they struck each other's bows trying to attack a vital point. Naruto not having psychic powers, eventually had to fall to the floor while Savanna floated in the air, as if she stood on an invisible platform.

"Come on is that the best you can do?" Savanna said smiling.

Naruto looked up at the chandelier. He got an idea.

Jumping up onto the closest spike in the wall, he made his way up above Savanna. She followed on the other side of the room. They moved symmetrically up toward the ceiling where the golden chandelier hung. Naruto got to it first, jumping around the curved rods holding the lit candles and, making sure not to burn himself, began to blow them out one by one. Savanna jumped around as well on the other side. The chandelier began to sway back and forth. Naruto then jumped down and began throwing shuriken from his weapon pouch at the lanterns. One by one, the glass shattered and the flames went out.

**So that's what he's doing. He's trying to blind me. Apparently he has no idea what the Jemenai clan is capable of **Savanna thought.

The room was getting darker. As Naruto shot the last lamp, the room became engulfed in darkness. Naruto could see better than a normal human could because he had the power of the Nine Tailed Fox within him. He landed on a single spike in the wall, Savanna landing on the one across from him.

**Good. I can still see. She's right in front of me. Heh. I bet she can't see a thing. Wait. Why is she looking right at me? She can't possible see in this. Can she? **Naruto thought.

**Hmph. He thinks I can't see. Well, let's see how well his vision is in the darkness** Savanna thought smiling.

Raising her bow above her head she leaped up from spike to spike going to the ceiling. Focusing her chakra, she jumped to the ceiling and ran toward the chandelier. The whole time Naruto followed her with his eyes.

**She's testing me…to see how well I see in darkness** Naruto thought to himself.

**So he can see me. Hmm. Well, well he sure has come a long way since he was a genin. But he should know better than to black out the room. That is when my attacks become the most deadly** Savanna chuckled to herself.

Savanna focused her chakra to all her chakra points and became entirely invisible to the naked eye. Naruto stared where she had vanished and then looked frantically around trying to see where she was. In that moment, he felt a jolt on the back of his neck, one of his pressure points that could make him fall unconscious. But Naruto didn't. He fell off the spike he stood on toward the floor. Halfway to the bottom he righted himself and landed perfectly on the floor, unharmed.

**What? That should have knocked him out instantly** Savanna thought.

Naruto still looked frantically around trying to see where she was now. Savanna still stood upside down on the ceiling. Bow in hand she stood perfectly still. Then Naruto did something Savanna didn't expect. Naruto closed his eyes and let his head fall. She analyzed his chakra flow.

**He's sensing me! He learned faster than I thought** Savanna thought.

Just then his eyes flew open and looked straight at where she was. He jumped from spike to spike carrying his bow getting closer every second. Savanna was now getting a little worried.

**He can't possible know my exact location and position. Not only have I hidden my chakra presence but I have become invisible too! How-** she was cut off in thought for because of her thoughts she had become distracted and lost Naruto's current position. He had come right up in front of her. Savanna ducked and dodged his bow attack but didn't see his other attack coming from below. Savanna had to release her invisibility by his sudden attack, and was sent flying toward the floor after a major hit by Naruto's left foot. He still stood on the ceiling watching Savanna crash into the floor making a small crater. Savanna felt the side of her face.

**How? How can he… of course. The Nine-Tailed Fox is giving him this power. The Nine-Tailed Fox has almost as much chakra as me. But I never imagined he would give it to his host so freely. I have to confuse him then **she thought.

Savanna stood up and turned invisible once more. Suddenly, All the lanterns were fixed and the candles inside relit. The candles on the chandelier also lit up again. Naruto looked around as the room was once again lit up. He looked up, down, left, and right trying to find her. Savanna came up in front of him and uppercutted him. She sent him flying across the room and smashing into the wall. Instantly afterward she ran around the room. Around and around she went. Naruto got up and looked around the room.

"Gah! Where is she?" Naruto asked.

Savanna, still running around the room, jumped above Naruto and started running across the ceiling. Naruto was still looking around at where she had just been.

**Heh. He's confused. Now is my chance** Savanna thought.

Savanna jumped from the ceiling running down the wall toward Naruto. Naruto looked up to see Savanna heading straight for him with a kunai transformed from her bamboo bow. She had become visible again, and Naruto had just enough time to chuck his bow and jump and roll forward into the center of the floor. But Savanna was quicker. She stopped where he had just moved from and pushed off from the wall, zooming toward him, stabbing him in the back with a kunai. Naruto was sent flying into the other wall. Savanna had stopped and stood up, gasping for breath. Naruto was still up, but was wounded with the kunai still in his back.

"Crap. She's faster and stronger than I thought," Naruto mumbled under his breath.

He slowly started to stand up, clutching the wall for support. Savanna wasted no words. She dove in with a fist full of chakra. But Naruto had just enough strength to duck, sending her punch into the wall where Naruto had just been. He was in the perfect position for an uppercut. Savanna went high but righted herself in midair, forming the hand seals for a Grand Fireball Jutsu. Savanna performed it in midair still, hitting Naruto directly. Doing a back flip she landed on a spike in the wall.

When the flames had cleared, Savanna was sure to see him down. But instead he was a foot from her face and landed a perfect blow sending her back into the wall. Naruto was now where Savanna had been with blood on his face and clothes burned. Savanna was amazed that he was still standing. She too had a blood covered face. Apparently one eye was hurt badly, for it was swollen and closed.

"Very good, Naruto…huff…you did well. That's enough for today," Savanna said getting up. Using her healing jutsu she healed herself and then Naruto. Even his clothes were returned to normal.

Savanna brought him over to the benches and they both sat down.

"That is how we trained in my village before the clan's destruction. Never look back. Never hold back. That's the way of my clan," Savanna said. "We always fight to the death. No matter how much we are hurt, we keep fighting 100. Mercy is not an option. I was told that when I has begun my training. But…I still felt emotions inside me. I was born with emotions. Very rare in my clan. It is thought to be a weakness, but with my great power and mind I had at birth, they didn't care about me having emotions. As long as they trained me to be the strongest, then my emotions wouldn't matter they thought."

Naruto looked at Savanna. His eyes filled with sympathy.

"But when I watched the lives of humans I saw that…they had emotions too. My clan knew much about humans, and that they had emotions, but they never told me. My mother and father were always wanting me to be the strongest since Amaathest (ah-mah-thehst) the first Docu Amathai," Savanna explained.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto mumbled.

"There is nothing to be sorry about Naruto," Savanna said. "Hey. You said you wanted to meet my daughters. Well I called them to be here tomorrow. They go by the Six Shinobi Stars. they were supposed to be the Seven Shinobi Stars…" Savanna said her eyes to the floor.

Naruto looked at her at this.

**Seven? But…there are only six…what…** he thought.

Savanna suddenly shot a look at him.

"Naruto, you should get some rest after that. I'll walk you home," she said,

"Ok…" Naruto replied.

Savanna led him out of her home and back into the village. Night had fallen, and the sky was full of stars. Savanna walked Naruto to his apartment. They said their good byes and Savanna ran off back toward her home. Naruto unlocked his door to find a pile of special cupped ramen, the most expensive kind in the village. Naruto had wanted some for a long time.

**Thanks** Naruto thanked Savanna silently. He ate one bowl and then went to sleep.

**I can't wait to meet the others tomorrow. But I still can't get what she said out of my head. Seven? But…there are only six…what happened to the other? Maybe it has something to do with Orochimaru…oh well. No point in worrying about it now. I should get some rest **Naruto thought to himself. Then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Thanks for reading. I hope this came out sooner than others did, but I have a lot doing this summer actually. Haha. Well I hope you liked this chapter. The next one should be out by the first of August. Thanks!


	14. The Six Shinobi Stars

AN: Hello people

AN: Hello people! Finally it is the 14th chapter of the Mystery of Konoha! Yay! Summer is over, but I am still making more chapters! I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Savanna and all related characters were created by me. By the way I started school as most of you have so they will take longer which means maybe months cuz I play Sims 2 and have little time for this stuff. Hope u like this!

"Pst. Naruto. Get up, sleepy head…"

"Mumph… five more minutes…" Naruto mumbled turning over in his covers.

"Naruto…get up…time to wake up…"

"Ugh…oh ok…" Naruto said stretching and yawning.

Naruto looked around. No one was there.

**Hmm…weird** Naruto thought. **I could have sworn to have heard someone making me get up.**

Naruto got out of bed and took a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. To his surprise, breakfast was already made, with pancakes coated in butter and syrup alongside toast, orange juice, and a muffin. Naruto was really surprised. He had no idea what was going on. He sat down to enjoy the meal that had been prepared for him, still piping hot as thought it had just been made. Yet there was no trace of anyone breaking into his house last night.

Just as Naruto reached for his pancakes, a small gold letter tied with a red ribbon with his name on the front caught his eye. He opened it and pulled out a small note with gold embroidery and red flowers hand painted. He read it out loud:

_Dear Naruto, I tried to wake you up so that your breakfast wouldn't get cold. I made it for you this morning so you wouldn't be late for when my daughters come. When you finish eating, the dishes have a jutsu on them to clean themselves. Hurry and meet me at the North Gate by 10:00. Don't be late!_

_ Savanna Jemenai_

"Oh, so it was Savanna that made me breakfast and tried to get me to wake up. Well, I guess I should have expected that. But oh my god, I forgot entirely about her kids coming! I gotta eat fast!" Naruto exclaimed.

And so he did. He got up and ran towards the door when he heard a small clang. He turned around to see that the dishes were cleaning themselves, just as it said in the note. They were floating in mid-air, making the sponge wash them and then dry them and put them away.

**She really is talented…** Naruto thought to himself. He locked the door and ran toward the North Gate.

:

As Naruto approached the gate, he saw nearly every shinobi there, including Tsunade and Shizune, and even some ANBU. Then he saw Sakura and Kakashi. He ran up toward them. They greeted him back. Kakashi looked surprised. He must've thought it was odd for Naruto to be up at this time of the morning.

"Hi Sakura! Man, everybody is here," Naruto gasped.

"Yes, everyone wants to see Savanna's legendary daughters, the Six Shinobi Stars," Sakura explained.

That's when Naruto remembered what Savanna had told him:

**Flashback**

"**There is nothing to be sorry about Naruto," Savanna said. "Hey. You said you wanted to meet my daughters. Well I called them to be here tomorrow. They go by the Six Shinobi Stars. They were supposed to be the Seven Shinobi Stars…" Savanna said her eyes to the floor.**

**Naruto looked at her at this. **

Seven? But…there are only six…what…** he thought.**

Flashback Ends

Kakashi noticed that Naruto was looking to the ground.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

"Uh…yeah I'm fine…hey, uh, where's Savanna?" Naruto asked, perking up a bit.

"On top of the gate. She's been here since dawn," explained Kakashi.

"Thanks," Naruto said leaving Sakura and Kakashi and leaping onto the top of the gate next to Savanna. She knew he was coming. Apparently she had heard their conversation. Savanna was dressed the same way, still with the necklace around her neck. It shone like a star in the morning sunlight.

"Good morning Naruto. I see you saw my letter," Savanna said.

"Yeah, and thanks for breakfast. How did you make the dishes clean themselves like that?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later. I believe I see them coming. On the horizon," Savanna told Naruto. Then she turned to the rest of the shinobi and said, "Here they come."

Savanna made Naruto get down and had everyone stand around making a circle for them to land. They would come in their Docu Amathai forms to lessen their travel time. Savanna said there were six, but at the moment you could only see two, one with a gleaming white glow and the other a blue glow. Then two more came into focus, one with a purple glow, and the other with a white glow, then two more, one with a green glow and the last one with a red glow. The first one was leading, with the smaller reddish one in the back. Savanna stepped out a bit as they came in for their landing on the ground. The leader was the biggest, and just as she flew over the crowd, she looked directly at Naruto.

They landed with grace and ease, and then they all realized how big they really were. Each wore a different color necklace that resembled Savanna's. They all had golden fur, but with a tone matching their color necklace. The leader kept looking around, once at each face. Then Savanna stepped out toward them. They instantly greeted her. Apparently they had not seen her in a very long time. Savanna gave the leader a stroke, and then turned back to the shinobi. By now everyone was gasping at their immense body structure. Each one looked as if it had worked out since the day it was born. And that was true. Each one had.

"Everyone. These are the Six Shinobi Stars. Each one many years ago left my protection, and went to other countries to train to become the strongest of the pack. From the Fire Country, Ruby Jemenai," Savanna said turning to Ruby.

The smallest one with the red fur stepped forward while the rest stepped back. She propped her head up high, proud to be presented in such a way to humans.

"She has the element of fire, yet has been training alone while in the Fire Country, is the youngest of the pack, and is the most hyperactive," Savanna said with a sly smile.

At that Ruby looked to Savanna with a look of silliness and then playfully started trotting around the circle, breathing bits of fire above the crowd. Then went back in line so the others could be announced.

"From the Earth Country, Jade Jemenai," Savanna said turning to her.

The next smallest with the green tone stepped forward, neither smiling nor frowning.

"She has the element of earth and has been training in the Hidden Rock Village while specializing in Genjutsu and healing techniques," Savanna said.

Jade turned and went back to her place in line.

"From the Lightning Country, Amethyst Jemenai," Savanna said.

A medium sized purple toned one came trotting out of the line and stood erect.

"She has the element of lightning, has been training in the Hidden Cloud Village and has been known to be the joker of the pack," Savanna said smiling.

Amethyst smiled at her and then quietly roared at the crowd. They jumped back in shock which amused Amethyst. She trotted back to her place in line.

"From the Wind Country, Diamond Jemenai," Savanna said.

At that Naruto's ears perked up. Within the Wind Country was the Sand Village, where Gaara was the Kazekage.

The smaller white one came walking slowly out of the line and stepped into the middle. She looked worryingly around the crowd. She seemed scared with so many new faces surrounding her.

"She has the element of wind, has been training in the Hidden Sand Village, and has been the quietest of the pack since hatching day," Savanna said.

Diamond looked embarrassed. She put her tail between her legs and backed into her spot in line.

"From the Water Country, Saphire Jemenai," Savanna said.

One of the biggest ones with the blue tone stepped forward smiling triumphantly as if this whole thing was leading up to her. She stood in the middle of the circle and turned every now and then to show off he beautiful blue-gold fur.

"She has the element of water and ice, a bloodline limit not commonly found in the village I lived in before, and has been training in the Hidden Mist Village. She is the second oldest and for her 16 human years, she has been quarreling with the oldest of the pack, Opal Jemenai," Savanna said somewhat coldly.

The biggest one stepped out next to Saphire. Saphire glared at her. They were almost the same size, but Opal was a little bigger. She did not look at Saphire; she just kept looking at all of those faces. Finally she just stared at Naruto, as if she was looking through him.

"Opal was never given a true element. She received my psychic powers, which she uses as her only weapon and attack. She can create weapons out of pure chakra, as well as chakra clones. Opal is the oldest, and so far the most powerful of the pack."

That ticked Saphire off. She turned to Savanna and started arguing.

"What? I am the most powerful! You can't just say that she is the most powerful because she is the oldest!"

Her voice was sharp, with a kind of roughness in it. She half spoke, have roared at Savanna who did not budge.

"You have not proven to be stronger than your sister, Saphire. Once you prove it, you shall receive the title," Savanna said coldly. She looked her straight in the eyes and said,"Is that clear?"

Saphire looked to the ground and mumbled. Then she and Opal returned to their places in line. Opal kept staring at Naruto, but then finally turned away. Savanna noticed this.

"The Six Shinobi Stars with be staying here for a while. Ask them anything. They will answer. If needed, they can do missions if we are short. The highest ranked mission I will allow them to go on is an S-ranked mission," Savanna said to everyone.

Right then, all the Docu Amathai standing in the line glowed and transformed to their human forms. Each one wore the same kind of outfit, but it was a different color. Ruby had long blood red hair, while Saphire's was a sky blue. Jade has a kind of a sea green hue to it, while Amethyst has rich purple hair. The others, Diamond and Opal, had blondish-white hair like Savanna.

Savanna turned to them.

"Alright. You are permitted to stay here until your village calls you back. Your rooms are in the cavern underneath the Great Stone Faces. When you hear your song being called, come to the Hokage's mansion. Is that clear?"

"Yes Savanna," They all replied and went off like lightning toward the great stone faces.

Naruto was puzzled. Why did they call her Savanna instead of "mother?"? He had to ask.

"Savanna?"

"Hmm?"

"Uh, why do they call you Savanna instead of mother?"

"…it is improper for a Docu Amathai to call their mother by "mother." A Docu Amathai can only call its mother "mother" when she is dead. Calling her that before she is dead is saying you wish her to be dead," Savanna said, her voice like ice.

That sent a cold shill down Naruto's spine. They way she looked at him, it was if she was trying to freeze him to death with just her eyes. It was terrifying.

Savanna then told the rest of the shinobi to depart. So they did. Naruto was left and Savanna walked toward him.

"Naruto. How would you like it if I treated you to some ramen?" she asked.

"Yeah! That would be great!" Naruto said now with a big grin on his face.

Savanna smiled. She seemed to want to make him happy. They walked off together toward the Ichiraku Ramen Shop.

:

"This is the most expensive kind of ramen they serve here!" Naruto exclaimed gobbling down bowl after bowl. "Thanks Savanna!"

"Money is not an issue with me. Anyway Naruto I need to talk to you. About Opal," Savanna said.

Naruto stopped eating. He put down his final bowl and looked at Savanna.

"It's about Opal isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes. She was looking at you the whole time. She seemed to see something in you," Savanna said. "I only seen her look at one other human that way."

"Um…is that good or bad?" Naruto asked shyly.

"I don't know. All I know is that she sensed some kind of disturbance in your chakra. It might be from the Nine-Tailed Fox. But she has seen Jinchuriki and has never looked at them that way," she said.

"What do you think it might be?"

"I have an idea, but I just hope I'm wrong. I have a feeling you are going to run into her tomorrow. If she asks you something, answer her truly. Try to find out why she looked at you that way," Savanna said.

"Ok. I'll try," Naruto said.

Savanna had a small red velvet bag that hung sideways across her chest. She reached into it and pulled out some kind of ancient flute, with six holes. It seemed to be made out of bone, and has been painted with the color of blood.

"Take this," she said. "Play my song should you ever need me."

Naruto took the flute in his hands.

"But I don't know what your song is!"

"Every Docu Amathai has a different song. Mine is similar to that of Amaathyst. I'll play it for you once. You'll know how to play it from then on," she said taking into her hands.

She closed her eyes and softly played a tune that sounded like heaven singing. It had a number of up and down notes, and played very slowly, as if playing for a loved one. Around Savanna, trees that had marks in them from kunai were mended, the bowls of ramen cleaned themselves, and the entire street they were on became so clean it almost was shining. As the song ended, Savanna opened her eyes and lowered the flute from her mouth. She gave it back to Naruto.

"Now you know the song. Play it as loud as you can from the highest point, and wherever I am I will hear it," Savanna said.

Savanna got up and walked toward the great stone faces. She turned around and said,"Be careful Naruto."

Then she disappeared into the street. Naruto finished eating and walked back home. It was getting dark, and Naruto had no time to ask Savanna for training. In fact, she was probably training with Sakura right now.

:

"I knew it. How could I let this happen?"

Savanna paced around her room in her human form trying to think why Opal had looked at Naruto like that.

"Opal sensed it in him right away. The Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra must be stronger than I thought. But I can't just tell him… what would he-"

Just then there was a knock on Savanna's door.

"Come in Saphire," Savanna said not even looking at the door.

Saphire, in human form as well, opened the door, slammed it, and stomped up to Savanna.

"Why did you say that to them? You know I am the strongest! Opal doesn't even have an element, while I have two!" Saphire practically screamed at Savanna.

"Though you may have two elements and may be very strong that doesn't mean you know how to play the game of shinobi," Savanna said. "Now if that is al you have to say go back to your room."

"No it's not. I also wanna know why Opal was looking at that human wearing ridiculous colors. He looks like just another stupid human," Saphire said.

At that Savanna drew her claws and nearly tore Saphire's face in half. Saphire fell to the floor and looked up at Savanna.

"Don't ever talk about Naruto that way," Savanna said angrily.

"HHeh. His name means fishcake. That's nice. But wait…don't tell me you've made friends with a human?" Saphire gasped.

"You never did. I have now. I have made friends with many humans Saphire," Savanna said sternly.

"Humph. Humans don't know anything. They have brains the size of a raisin. Why would you ever be friends with humans?" Saphire asked.

"Because I'm living here now. I need to make friends with humans to stay here. And I can find out more information on Obsidian from here. The first day I was truly here, she attacked a genin. He almost died! I killed three for the Heaven's Crystal. You have no idea what it's like to be a true human," Savanna said.

"You don't either," Saphire mumbled. She got up and walked out the door.

**Teenagers…** Savanna thought to herself. She kept pacing and pacing and finally she got up the courage to speak to Opal. She went to her room and waited outside. A few seconds later Opal said, "Come in Savanna."

Her voice was like ice. Savanna opened the door to find Opal with her eyes glowing and using her psychic powers to organize her things for the time being. She stopped and her eyes stopped glowing. They had a cold icy color to them, as if they could freeze a person just by looking at them. "You wish to ask me something?"

"Yes. I saw the way you looked at Naruto today," Savanna said walking toward Opal and sitting down on the floor where she was.

"Yes. I knew his name with my psychic powers. I also noticed that he is the boy you have spoken to us of. The boy with the Nine-Tailed Fox spirit within him," Opal said. "He was nothing like I expected of him."

"Yes. I know what you were thinking. He looks too young and energetic to be the boy," Savanna suggested.

"No he actually had more power than I thought he would have. He looks exactly like I thought he would. I didn't even use my powers to find out what he looks like. But I did notice that his power was increasing dramatically. I think that the power from the fox is escaping the seal. It is getting stronger and stronger, and the seal is weakening. If the seal is not replaced, the fox could escape entirely," Opal said coldly.

"I know. I've been thinking about it for a while. The moment I saw him for the first time I knew he was Naruto, the boy of the Demon Fox, and I knew that the seal was breaking. Since then I have been trying to figure out what I should do about it. I just don't know," Savanna said.

"I believe it would be best to replace the seal. It will not be much longer until it escapes," Opal suggested.

"Yes I believe so. I will tell him," Savanna said getting up and walking toward the door.

"Oh and Savanna…" Opal said suddenly.

Savanna stopped with her hand on the handle.

"Perhaps it is time we replaced your seal as well…"

A cold shill went through Savanna's whole body.

"Yes…yes I believe we should too…you know how to do it…" Savanna whispered.

Opal felt her fear. She felt sorry for her, having to keep a seal upon her every moment. Savanna turned the handle and left. As she leaped from building to building, Savanna remembered the harshest of memories. Memories she could never forget…

Thanks for waiting SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long. I have rarely had time to work on it but I got it done in two days of when I put it up. By the way there might be a change in the second chapter, but it is saved on my other computer which is not working right now. So thank you for waiting and keep an eye out for chapter fifteen!


	15. The Seal Unbroken

AN: Hello! I'm back with the 15 chapter of The Mystery of Konoha! Sorry it has taken so long but I have school and stuff so yeah. I am also making random videos to put on YouTube so I have even less time. By the way, if you wanna see my vids of my friends doing stuff on YouTube, look for any vids made by NarutoObsession2000 or ShiningStarlight123; this included the series of the Naruto Keychain Adventures and the new series The Adventures of Undercover Super Secret Man! Thanks!

:

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! Naruto's alarm clock jolted him out of bed.

"Ugh…ok ok… gosh…" he mumbled as he reached for the snooze button.

Naruto took a shower, got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Once again, it was already made. Naruto knew it was Savanna, because once again, on the table, there was a gold envelope with his name written in red on the front and with a red ribbon holding it together. Naruto opened it and red the letter out loud:

Dear Naruto, I was thinking last night and I spoke with Opal. She told me that it was the Kyubi's chakra escaping from its seal within you. She said its power had become overwhelming. You need to have the seal replaced before it escapes completely. Meet me at the entrance to my home by 11:00 PM. Don't be late.

Savanna Jemenai

Naruto put the letter down and bowed his head.

**I knew it would come to this. Well…I can't put the village in any danger. I have to trust Savanna. She is probably the only one here that can actually seal it for me. I have to believe in her…** Naruto thought to himself.

Naruto finished breakfast and let the dishes wash themselves again. He locked the door to his house and went out for some morning training.

:

Opal and Diamond helped Savanna in the sealing room of her home to prepare it for the Kyubi's sealing. The floor had to be painted with a sealing sign with the sealer's blood, and the candles had to be lit for 6 hours before the ceremony. The sealing room was a large circle, about 50 feet across, and almost 200 feet high. Sealing signs were painted on the walls already, while torches and candle holders were stationed every 5 feet across the wall. There were ten slots in the floor, in case of a demon sealing. The slots were for special swords, one for every tail the Bijou had.

"This helps me a lot. Thank you, you two," Savanna said.

"Not at all. It is my pleasure to help you, if it is for a close friend," Opal said.

"I have never seen you do a sealing technique on a Jinchuriki before. This will be exciting to watch!" Diamond exclaimed.

"You wish to watch?" Savanna asked.

"Yes, in fact I would too. This will give me some good experience. I believe Saphire should watch too," Opal suggested.

Savanna started the sealing pattern on the floor, slicing her thumb and drawing it across the floor. "Why would you say that?"

"She needs to see this if she is ever to become stronger than me," Opal replied.

"True, but this will not help her much. She will only be watching, not actually doing it," Savanna said still drawing the pattern.

"I suppose. But one day she might have to."

"There, all done," Savanna said standing up. The pattern was huge, taking up nearly the whole floor. It was a triangle inside a circle that spread out on the edges, with a trail of blood leading to each sword slot, circling it, and making another large circle around the smaller one.

"I hope Naruto will not be upset. I sent him a letter saying to meet me here at 11:00. The ceremony will be at midnight, the perfect time. It's even a full moon tonight. It should go well," Savanna said.

:

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

Naruto made a shadow clone and prepared for a rasengan.

"Rasengan!"

Naruto shattered the tree he aimed for. He had been training all morning.

"Phew! That was some good training. I should have lunch!" Naruto exclaimed running full steam for Ichiraku Ramen.

When he got there, he found Shikimaru, Ino, and Choji there.

"Hi guys! Wow didn't expect you guys to be here," Naruto said sitting down.

"Yeah, we're takin' a break from BBQ pork. It's been a while since Choji ate anything else," Shikimaru joked. Choji gobbled down another bowl of ramen (he had already eaten 4).

"What have you been up to today Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Just some training…that's all…" Naruto said slowly sipping his ramen soup.

Shikimaru looked at Naruto. He could tell he was depressed about something.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto looked at him.

"Nothing."

Shikimaru knew something was up. But he didn't bother asking again.

Naruto finished and paid his bill. As he left, he felt bad lying to Shikimaru and the others, but he didn't want them to know. It was 2:00. Only nine hours until he had to go see Savanna. He had always relied on the Kyubi's power, and it really didn't seem like a big deal to him. But he knew that he had hurt people with its power. He didn't ever want to hurt a comrade again.

Naruto walked back toward the training grounds and saw Jade practicing with her earth elemental jutsus. She made four hand signs and the earth beneath her rose up, lifting her with it. It then spread out like tentacles and sliced the surrounding trees. She made two more hand signs and the earth went back into the ground. Jade landed gracefully on the ground. Only then did she open her silver-green eyes and see Naruto.

"Naruto-kun…" Jade whispered so quietly Naruto almost didn't hear her.

She walked over to him. Naruto's head was bowed. Jade knew about the sealing, but wasn't the kind to want to watch that. Jade was the shyest of all the Docu Amathai, rarely ever speaking to people. But now she wanted to comfort Naruto. She knew how scary things like this could be for a human.

"Jade, do you think I'm a monster?" Naruto asked randomly, not even moving his head.

"Uh…no…of course not!" she said in a timid voice.

"Do you think Opal thinks I'm a monster?"

"Um…well…" Jade whispered. She sat down on a bench with Naruto. "I've…fought alongside Opal for…a long time now and…she…well…isn't the type that…well…you can really tell what they're thinking…"

Naruto just looked at her.

"Uh…she has never accused any of the other Jinchuriki as being monsters…" Jade said.

"She's met other Jinchurikis?"

"Yes…we all have…we have met Gaara…and Yugito…and a few others…but Savanna has never really…um…well…reacted this way to any of them…" Jade quietly replied. "…but I don't think…it's a bad thing…"

Naruto just kept staring at her; he found her words scary and comforting at the same time. Then finally looked at the ground again.

"Well…Opal just seems to hate me or something…she's been like that ever since she first saw me…I'm just really worried that there's really something wrong with me…" Naruto said gravely.

"I…do not think there is anything wrong with you…and I don't think…Opal does either…actually…I think…she…well…maybe…she admires you…"

Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"Well…Opal and Saphire are always looking for strong opponents…That's the only time she ever looks at someone…differently…" Jade suggested.

"Really? Maybe…I am as strong as Kakashi said! Maybe it's that! Thanks Jade," Naruto thanked Jade and ran off to train more.

Jade sat there happy and confused. She was happy that she got to actually help someone, but was confused as to how. She had never been able to comfort someone like that. Jade looked to the ground.

**How I wish I could tell him…but Savanna has told me never to tell anyone…especially him…but…he needs to know…**

---

7:00. Naruto had trained for five hours after talking to Jade. It had gotten dark now, and Naruto was getting tired. He was hungry too. He decided to go eat dinner at his apartment.

When Naruto got there, he went to fridge and heated up a ramen cup he had stored away. He had been saving this special type for a special day. He considered this a special day. Maybe Opal, a Docu Amathai who was a very skilled assassin may be admiring the strength of a human Genin. As Naruto sipped the warm ramen broth, his eye caught the photo of Team 7: Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and…Sasuke.

Naruto put the ramen down and went to the picture. He held it up, remembering that Savanna had told him that she would find a way to save Sasuke. He really didn't know how Savanna knew Sasuke, but he thought he could get all the help he could at this point. Sasuke was like a brother to him.

Just then he felt a burning in the pit of his stomach. It felt like someone had poured gasoline down his throat and tossed a match in. He fell on the floor crying in pain. It burned so much; Naruto thought it had to be the Nine-Tailed Fox's power trying to escape him. He started coughing up blood. His pupils were dilated and blood shot. Naruto's only thought was:

**I'm going to die…I'm going to die…**

But at that moment, Savanna burst into his room with Saphire and Opal behind her.

"Naruto!" she cried and rushed over to him, kneeling on the floor and checking his pulse. Naruto was on his hands and knees still coughing up blood.

Saphire and Opal gasped at the sight. Savanna checked his stomach and throat. The Nine-Tailed Fox's power was indeed trying its hardest to escape the boy's body once and for all. He would not last much longer like this.

"Saphire. Opal. His condition is serious. The sealing cannot wait until midnight. We must perform it now!" Savanna said injecting a pain reliving shot into Naruto's neck. Naruto stopped coughing, and fell to the floor unconscious.

"Saphire, Opal, quickly, go back to the sealing room and call the others. Prepare for the sealing. It must be ready by the time I get there," Savanna ordered.

"Yes Savanna," they said in usion. Then they turned and left.

Savanna picked up Naruto and carried him carefully out the door. She jumped to the roof. Saphire and Opal had already made their way to the cave. Savanna followed jumping from roof to roof. Sakura was walking down one of the streets, heading towards the Hokage's mansion to talk to Tsunade. A shadow passed over her and she looked up to see Savanna carrying Naruto. She could tell he was unconscious.

Savanna noticed Sakura but kept going. She had no time to loose. If she didn't make it in time, the Nine-Tailed Fox would be released, and Naruto would die.

Sakura jumped up and ran alongside Savanna.

"Savanna! What happened to Naruto? Is he hurt?" Sakura asked warily.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox is trying to escape Naruto's body. He was in terrible pain by the time I got to him. I've used a kind of venom to keep him from feeling the pain, but the demon will escape if I wait to seal it. Go. Tell Tsunade the current situation," Savanna ordered.

"But is he going to be okay?" Sakura asked still running beside her.

Savanna looked down at Naruto's face.

"I don't know. Tell Tsunade to have the ANBU stationed around my cavern. As many as possible. I don't know what will happen. We must be prepared for whatever comes to pass," Savanna said.

Sakura took one last look at Naruto, and then dashed back to the Hokage's mansion. Savanna had almost made it to the cavern.

"Naruto…please be alright," she whispered and dashed into the cave toward the sealing room.

:

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura burst through the Hokage's door.

Tsunade had been drinking sake and spilled it all over her desk when she barged in.

"Sakura what is it?" she asked angrily. Shizune cleaned up the desk while Tsunade waited for Sakura's answer.

"The Nine-Tailed Fox is trying to escape Naruto. He's been hurt and is unconscious right now, but Savanna is taking him to her home to seal the demon back inside him," Sakura said nervously.

Tsunade and Shizune gasped. They too knew this would eventually come to pass, but now that it had, it was a lot worse than they thought it would be.

"Savanna asked that you station the ANBU outside the cavern entrance and around it in case the worst scenario is to happen," Sakura added.

"That's a good idea. Shizune!" Tsunade said.

"Hai!" Shizune went off to send the ANBU out for their latest mission.

"Sakura!" Tsunade boomed. "I want you to accompany Savanna and Naruto inside. I will come as well. Savanna may be in need of our assistance. They need all the help we can get right now."

"Hai," and Sakura turned and left.

Tsunade packed a few herbs and vials of medicine with her just in case and followed Sakura.

:

Savanna hurried through the hallways to the sealing room. She entered and the seal was ready. All six of her daughters waited anxiously. The way the seal worked was that for however many tails the demon had, a sword would be placed in the slots around the seal for each tail. A person would then have to focus their chakra into each sword, and their chakra would be sent along the seal lines drawn from the main sealers' blood and to the Jinchuriki, the chakra flowing through them and sealing the prison to which the demon was sealed within. There were only six Docu Amathai there to use the sealing swords, so Opal, Saphire and Diamond took two, while Amethyst, Jade, and Ruby took one.

Savanna walked over the blood seal and went to the middle. She laid down Naruto in the very center. Using her molding chakra, she bound him to the floor she he could not escape. The six Docu Amathai on the outside of the seal rose and placed one hand on the handle of the sword in front of them, Opal, Saphire and Diamond placing both hands on two swords. Savanna sensed that Sakura and Tsunade were coming. She would have to start if they did not make it.

Savanna moved Naruto's shirt up so the seal on his stomach could be seen. She bit into her thumb and dropped a bit onto the seal on Naruto's stomach. The seal absorbed it and it started to glow a bright blue. The rest of the seal started to become blue as well. The blue glow reached the swords, and then the swords began to glow too. Opal, Saphire, Diamond, Amethyst, Jade and Ruby starting to send their chakra through the swords and into the seal. Their chakra turned the glow from blue to red. Naruto started to glow red as well. By now the venom had worn off, and Naruto opened his eyes. He saw everything around him, and he saw Savanna kneeling above him.

"Sava…nna…" Naruto muttered.

"Shhh…just relax Naruto. This won't hurt at all. We have to seal it now or else it will escape. Just relax," Savanna comforted him.

Naruto was too tired to argue. The venom had made him sleepy. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

:

Sakura and Tsunade ran as fast as they could to the cavern. By now the ANBU had stationed themselves around the side of the cliff. Sakura and Tsunade ran through the entrance and found themselves in a vast network of hallways. How would they ever find the right room?

Savanna sensed them inside her home. She beckoned to them with a blue light she made with her chakra. Sakura saw it and followed the hallway down to the only door and went in with Tsunade. Savanna motioned for them to stand as far away from the seal as possible. They nodded and leaned against the wall, both anticipating with fear.

Savanna had to seal it now, or else Naruto would never survive it. She placed her hand on Naruto's seal and summoned her chakra through his body. Naruto flinched. Savanna closed her eyes and searched for the prison within Naruto's body that kept the Kyubi sealed within. She found it and in her subconscious mind walked towards it. But something was wrong. She could not sense the Kyubi in its cage, yet the gate was untouched. The smell of blood filled the room.

Suddenly she realized: the Kyubi wasn't alive. Yet it wasn't dead either. Something was keeping it teetering on the edge of both. That is what was causing all of this, but what could have weakened the Kyubi so greatly? Savanna looked around only to her horror to find a blood stained sword stabbed into the ground next to the gate. Definitely Kyubi blood. But how could someone other than her or Naruto be able to reach Naruto's subconscious?

And that's when she heard the footsteps coming towards her, and a familiar voice, that spoke:

"Hello Savanna. I've been expecting you."

Savanna slowly turned around. She remembered this chakra. It belonged to the one she feared for many years. Savanna stopped breathing when she saw who it was, only to let out a short gasp speaking the person's name.

"Obsidian…"

Well, that's the end for this chapter. OMFG it must have been like a year since I last updated holy fucking crap…lol sry to all the people who like this story. I must say I kinda forgot about it lol. Anyway I've needed some new ideas and Akatsuki Girl has been a real help with those not to mention she is like my best reviewer EVER XDXDXD so if u has ideas, review one of my stories and tell me ur idea. THANX

-KyubiExtreme


End file.
